Creature of the Forest
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy the pink gypsy is being forced by King Scourge to marry him but she runs away and is saved by a blue mysterious non-mobian wolf that is actually a shape-shifter, known as Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. Here's a new SonAmy story.**

 **An idea popped in my head about werewolves but I decide to something different. In this story, Sonic is not actually a werewolf. He's a shape-shifter that can turn into a non-mobian wolf. Similar to the Twilight Saga movies of Jacob turning into a wolf, 2x bigger than a normal size wolf.**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Archie.**

 **Crimson belongs to a friend of mine from Deviantart.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My name is Amy Rose and I'm a gypsy like my family were. Unfortunately I'm trying to escape from ruthless men who try to kill me. But now if you read this. I may not be alive as my family is gone. I believe there is hope for us gypsies. My mother is the only family left" a pink hedgehog wearing gypsy clothes was writing in her journal about her life. She put the journal aside and looks out through the window where it was snowing. Then she heard the door burst open and her mother screaming.

"Mother!" Amy screamed and ran down to see a group of troopers sent by the king.

"What do you want?!" Amy's mother yelled.

"In the name of the king it is our order to bring our majesty a young gypsy girl to be his wife and your daughter is the one we are looking for" one of the troopers said. But Amy hides behind her mother.

"No! You won't get my daughter! She's my only family I have. Answer is no!" Amy's mother shouted.

"Arrest them!" the leader of the troopers said and points at them.

"Amy! RUN!" Amy's mother tells Amy. Amy nods and runs away from the troopers as her mother uses a pitchfork to defend herself.

"GET THE GYPSY GIRL!" the trooper leader ordered the other guards to get her by using torches. They ran after Amy and she was trying to get into the woods. The troopers threw their torches to make a fire ring around the house so she won't escape. Amy panicked inside the house trying to find a way out.

"Well come out here gypsy or you will burn!" the troopers shouted.

"I'd rather die than marry that heartless asshole!" Amy screamed out from the window.

"Then so be it!" the troopers shouted and is about to get in to capture Amy, but some burning debris falls in front of the window.

"WHOA!" Amy moved out of the way, avoiding from getting burns on her body. She had to get out of there before she gets roasted to death.

"Let's go! We can't get her!" the troopers said, leaving the house to burn. Then inside the burning house; Amy runs up to the upper floor and takes her journal with her. She then sees the flames getting bigger and jumps out of the second floor window before the flames could engulf her. She landed on the ground safely but faints due to have inhaled too much smoke.

While the fire smoke spreads all over the area near the burned house, an unknown creature walking on all fours goes up to the pink hedgehog. It was a wolf, but twice as big and is dark blue and has green eyes. He was sniffing at the pink hedgehog and heard her breathing. He then hurls her up on his back and is about to get take her in the woods when the guards sees him.

"THERE SHE IS! AND A BLUE WOLF?!" the troopers said.

The blue wolf sees them and runs off with Amy on his back, deep into the woods. The troopers ran after them but the wolf was faster.

"Damn! How are we gonna get that wolf with the gypsy?!" One of the troopers sighs in anger.

"King Scourge isn't gonna be happy about this" the other trooper said.

 **xxx**

Back into the woods, the blue wolf carried Amy to an abandoned stone house and Amy was regaining her breath again.

"Uhhhh…. Where am I?" Amy groaned.

The blue wolf makes her lie still by putting his paw on her chest down.

"What do you want?" Amy asked the wolf, crawling back in fright.

 _ **"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. Calm down"**_ the blue wolf talking in telepathy through the pink hedgehog's mind.

"What the? You can do telepathy? Who are you?" Amy gasped.

 _ **"I'm Sonic and I'm not exactly a wolf. I'm a shape-shifter"**_ the blue wolf said in thoughts.

"Shape-shifter? I thought it was just a legend. A myth" Amy gulped.

Sonic smirks and shape-shifts into a mobian hedgehog, still with blue fur and green eyes, "And what's your name gypsy?" he asked her.

"Amy. Wait. How did you know I'm a gypsy?" Amy asked.

"Your clothing. And I saw that the king's troopers tried to catch you and they got your mother. But don't worry you are safe with us" Sonic said.

"Us?" Amy asked.

"I got two more pals that lives nearby, but I don't get along with one of them" Sonic said, "Come, let's go in and get you warmed, its cold here"

"Okay" Amy said and follows him in to the stone house. Inside it was a leathered sofa, cauldron and a bed with a pillow and blanket. Sonic has made up a small fire near the cauldron to make some soup for Amy.

"Wow, very organized. Does it make you feel lonely living in here by yourself?" she asked.

"No, I do get along with Silver. He's a shapeshifter too and he can turn into a deer" Sonic said.

"There are more? And who is the other?" Amy asked.

"Shadow, he can turn into a horse and he is like me and Silver a hedgehog. You'll meet them by tomorrow" Sonic said.

"I see. And by the way, thank you for saving me" Amy said.

"You are welcome...Amy" Sonic said.

Amy goes to his bed and lies back on the soft mattress Sonic has made himself. She then pulls the blanket over herself and rests her head on her pillow. Sonic then came with a bowl of soup to Amy.

"Here, it's best for you so you don't get cold" he said.

"Thanks" Amy said.

Sonic sat near the bed while Amy had her soup and he looked at the window to see it is still snowing outside.

"Well, I guess you have to stay in here where you are safe" Sonic said.

"Yeah. And I can't believe how the King wants me to be his bride" Amy frowns, "They captured my mother. I hope she's still alive. She's the only family I have"

"I hope so. We got to find out how to rescue her somehow. But now I you need some rest. I keep my eye out here" Sonic said.

"Okay, just need to finish my soup" Amy said.

* * *

At the castle, the king who was a green hedgehog similar to Sonic was awaiting for Amy's mother to get to him.

"Well, bring her in" He ordered his guards to bring her in. The guards had her in chains and cuffs so she won't get away from them.

"Well gypsy, where is your daughter?!" he asked her.

"I don't know your majesty! That blue wolf must have eaten Amy alive!" Amy's mother said.

"Is it true? Is there anyone else who saw the blue wolf?" he asked his troopers.

"We tried to get her back from the wolf but he was too fast, but he didn't seem to have eaten her" One of the troopers said. The king got up and had his hands behind his back.

"Then search the whole forest, I want Amy back. The one who can find her gets an reward by a bag of gold" the king said.

"I'll go Scourge. You can trust me on this one" a crimson colored echidna said.

"Very well, Crimson. But do not fail me! I want that pink whore alive!" King Scourge said.

"With pleasure sir" Crimson nodded. He then heads out from the throne room while Amy's mother broke down into sadness.

"Take her to the prison chamber" King Scourge ordered his guards to get Amy's mother to the prison chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

**10/31/15**

 **6 Reviews, 8 Favs, 8 Followers!**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **Halloween can be for anyone. Kids, teenagers, and adults. You're never too old for holidays.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at Sonic's place in the forest, he was in his wolf form while Amy was riding on his back. Sonic was walking on all fours in the snowy forest to find the village of Native American Indian tribes where humans and mobians live. Some were all shape-shifters like Sonic but they turn into different animal types.

"So Sonic, they're not gonna kill me, are they?" Amy asked Sonic.

 _ **"No, they will see that I'm your friend"**_ Sonic spoke through his mind.

"Okay good. I was just worried" Amy said.

Once they arrived, they saw a tribe of Indians doing some dancing around the totem pole to pray for their gods. Among them was a black and red hedgehog with yellow marks painted on his face. Next to him was a silver-white hedgehog with black lines near his eyes and golden eyes, he had blue stripes painted on his forelocks.

"Native Americans?" Amy asked the blue wolf.

 _ **"Yup. Ever since King Scourge came here he took our land we had to move far away from him"**_ Sonic said with telepathy.

"I see. Now we need to talk to them" Amy said, getting off his back to allow him to transform to a hedgehog again.

"There, now let's go" Sonic said. They walked past the human indians to the two male hedgehogs.

"Welcome back, Sonic. Who's the girl?" the silver-white hedgehog asked.

"The name's Amy Rose, I'm a gypsy" Amy said.

"Oh, nice. I'm Silver the Hedgehog and this is my friend Shadow" Silver said, shaking Amy's hand.

"Hello. You need to get new clothing since yours are kinda covered in burns" Shadow said, noticing the burn-marks on her dress.

Amy looked at herself and then at them, "Do you have somewhere to let me change clothes alone. I need privacy?" she said. The hedgehogs nods and gave her a winter indian outfit to wear. She goes in their Tipi tent to get changed while the male hedgehogs are waiting outside.

 **xxx**

5 minutes later she comes out wearing her Indian winter outfit and has her long hair/quills down. This stunned the male hedgehogs.

"You look great Amy. Do you like it?" Sonic asked her.

"Yeah, I like it, thanks guys" Amy said. She goes up to them and kneels down.

"She is so beautiful and gorgeous" Silver said in his thoughts but was interrupted by the birds flying onto him, landing either on his head, arms, or shoulders.

"Oh hehehe…. excuse me Amy. The birds love me" Silver chuckled nervously. Amy and Sonic giggled at this except Shadow.

"Hmph, very funny" Shadow scoffs in annoyance.

Silver pouts at him, "All right get away from me!" he shouts and shakes the birds off of him, "I'm trying to have a moment here with a new friend! Do you mind?!" he screams at the birds flying away.

"Do they always come to you Silver?" Amy asked him.

"Yup. But I get used to it. Even as a deer they still come to me" Silver said.

"You are a shapeshifter too?" Amy asked.

"Yep, I can turn into a white deer, like this" Silver stepped back to show Amy. He turned into a white tailed deer with grey fur and teal-blue antlers. Two times big than a normal size adult deer.

"Wow" Amy gasped.

 _ **"Yup. Two times big than a normal size adult deer. Though the antlers are something that I need to get used to when walking through the forest trees"**_ Silver said with telepathy.

"And what can you turn into, Shadow?" Amy wondered. Shadow gets up and turns into a non-mobian horse with black fur and red mane and tail.

"Incredible" Amy was impressed.

 _ **"Yes, and just like Sonic and Silver I'm twice the size of a normal horse"**_ Shadow said with telepathy.

"I see. Do you three act like the animals you are in the forest or something?" Amy asked.

"We just play along so nobody will know we are shapeshifters, like we bark, neigh or howl. But we remain who we are in mind" Sonic said.

 _ **"That's right. If anyone tries to tame me as a horse, I rather stomp them!"**_ Shadow said, turning back to a hedgehog.

 _ **"Oh, come on, Shadow. Last year you were almost tamed but you did manage to kick the cowboy's ass"**_ Silver said through his mind.

"Yeah right. Now, what brings you here Amy?" Shadow asked Amy.

"Well Sonic rescued me from the king's troopers after they set my family's house on fire. They imprisoned my mother" Amy said.

Silver turns back to a hedgehog and was very shocked to hear what she just said, "King Scourge? That heartless monster! Always capturing young gypsies and a few white witches for power and control" he growled in anger.

"Yes. He's a maniac. Wanting me for lust" Amy sighs.

"Don't worry, Amy. You are safe here" Sonic said.

"But my mother is held hostage. Using her to lure me into his trap. But I don't want my mother to die" Amy said.

"Calm down Amy. We'll help you get your mother back" Sonic said.

"But when?" Amy asked, "It will be dangerous. There are a lot of guards out there near his place"

"We will figure out something, and let's see what the spirits of the ancestors says. What's your mother's name?" Silver said.

"Amethyst" Amy answered. Silver nods and he sat down crossing his legs and held out his arms in the air to make contact with the ancestor's spirits.

"Ancestors, tell us how Amethyst is doing at King Scourge's castle. I want to know if she's alright and well" Silver spoke to the ancestors.

The rest of the indians joined in and watched Silver speaking to the ancestors in a native language as well as his eyes glowing teal blue. And after a couple of minutes his eyes stopped glowing.

"She's alright, Amy. But she seems heartbroken by being separated from you" Silver said.

"Thank god. And how did your eyes do that? It glowed" Amy said.

"That happens when I see visions of past or future. I was granted that ability" Silver said, tenderly touched her cheek.

"Thanks for telling me Silver" Amy smiled.

"Easy Amy. You can sleep in Shadow's tent or in my tent. But you can be with Sonic if you want" Silver said.

"Eh….perhaps maybe Sonic's. Since he did save my life yesterday" Amy said, "But who's gonna save my mother?"

"We will as we said" Silver said.

"Oh yes quite right" Amy said.

 **xxx**

Later, Sonic and Amy was walking to the river near the snowy forest. They were about to hunt for food.

"Sonic, what do the tribes usually hunt for food?" Amy asked.

"Moose or turkeys. But hunting for wild boars are not common" Sonic said.

"What about fishes?" Amy asked.

"We hunt those too. But I hate water" Sonic said.

"I see. Say can I try the spear to fish?" Amy asked.

"Sure Amy. But be careful" Sonic handed her the spear. They came to the river where the ice hasn't built up yet. She goes up to the shore and held the spear up.

"Just wait for the fish to come, Amy" Sonic said to her.

"Yup, I know. I've done this before" Amy said, waiting for any movements in the water.

Then she dives the spear in the water but didn't get any fish. She tried again and again until she speared a large fish on the spear.

She takes the fish from the spear and showed it to Sonic, "Bull's Eye"

"Nice job Amy. You are really good" the blue hedgehog said.

"Thanks" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**11/01/15**

 **14 Reviews, 11 Favs, 11 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the same time Amy and Sonic are hunting in the forest, Shadow and Silver were running through the forest in animal forms to find Scourge's castle.

 _ **"Brother, are you sure we will make it out of there?"** _ Silver asked Shadow through telepathy.

 _ **"Ha ha, I have no idea"**_ Shadow said and keeps running. They soon came to the area where the castle was. It was a medium sized one and it was still under work.

 _ **"So, got a plan Silver?"** _ Shadow asked Silver through telepathy. The silver/white deer turned back to a hedgehog and thinks for a moment. Then it popped out.

"I know, I demand my birds to attack the guards, I just shout fly my pretties" Silver said.

 _ **"Hmph. Sounds stupid but it's worth a try"**_ Shadow said, turning into a hedgehog as well.

"But first we need to get past the ones who live in the village and the troopers and guards. So be careful" Shadow added.

"Okay then" Silver nodded. The two hedgehogs get to the castle and sees the guards marching back and forth on the castle walls. They hide inside a bush, waiting for the birds to attack under Silver's command.

"Alright, here goes nothing. Be ready" Silver said. He sees a pack of crows in the trees nearby the castle and smirks. He showed himself for the crows and his eyes glows a teal blue again.

"Crows, attack the guards" Silver telepathically commands the crows. They turned their attention to him and then at the guards at the castle. When Silver lowered his arm for 'attack' they all cawed and dives toward the guards.

"Fly my pretties. Fly, fly, fly" Silver chuckled.

"Now, let's get past them!" Shadow said. They jump up on the walls and sneaks down a nearby tower while the birds are attacking them. But on the way down the stairs, some guards spot them and threaten them with spears.

"Stay back savages!" the guards yelled.

"Aiee! Aiee! Lalllaaaalaaa!" Shadow screams in indian style and turns into a horse again. He kicked them down with his hooves.

 **(A/N: I don't know how to spell the words of an indian scream. Sorry)**

"Aiee! Aiee! LAAA!" Silver screamed and turned into his deer form and knocks down the guards with his antlers. The guards fell down the stairs and lands at the floor down the tower.

"Alright, let's go to the prison" Shadow said in telepathy. They headed down the stairs and walks over the unconscious guards.

 **xxx**

At the prison cell, Amethyst was sitting on her bed and is very worried about Amy. That until she heard beating sounds and screams from the upper floor.

"Huh?" Amethyst got up to see what it is. A guard fell down the stairs in a comically manner. Then a horse and deer walked in and Shadow stands on his hind legs to bust the cage bars down.

"*NEIGGGGGHHH*" he busts them down and morphs back to a hedgehog.

"Who-who are you?" Amethyst gasped.

"I'm Shadow, and we are here to bring you back to Amy" Shadow said.

"You know her?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes, but we must get out of here now!" Silver said, "Get on my back and hold on tight" he said and turns into a deer again.

Amethyst jumped on Silver's back and they ran through the stairs through the castle. But just as they are about to get out, many guards had their spears lowered down pointing at them.

"Stop right there!"

"*NEIGGGGHHH*" Shadow charges at them like an angry bull.

"SHOOT HIM!" the trooper shouted. Some other guards took out crossbows and fired arrows at Shadow, only a few managed to hit him.

"ARRRGH!" Shadow screamed in pain. But he keeps running at the gate which was about to be closed.

 _ **"Hurry!"** _ Shadow shouted.

Silver then counts his hoofs and tackles the guards down with his horns and jumps over the gate bridge before it closed. He then landed safely on his hoofs to turn back to a hedgehog. Amethyst jumped off him to let him transform.

"Phew, that was close" Silver said. But he noticed that Shadow got some arrows stuck on him, even as a hedgehog.

"Shadow, you are hurt" Silver said.

"Urrrrgh! Ah! It's nothing" Shadow groaned while pulling out an arrow from his side, "I'm fine! Don't worry about me. I'm very strong to deal with pains"

"How did you find me?" Amethyst asked them.

"You daughter told me about you getting locked in so I asked the ancestors spirits where to find you. If you wonder I'm a Native indian" Silver said.

"Is she safe?" Amethyst asked him.

"Yes. Let's go before the guards get us" Silver said.

* * *

In the forest, Sonic in his wolf form trying to warm up Amy on his back while getting back to his place.

 _ **"Don't worry Amy, we are very close to home"**_ Sonic telepathy said to her. Amy smiled softly on his back and nuzzled on his fur. She realized how warm and fluffy his fur was. Sonic looked back and smiled a bit. That until a strong fist punches them both aside, making Amy fall off Sonic's back.

"Stay away from the gypsy, blue wolf! She belongs to our highness!" the stranger shouted.

"Who are you!?" Amy asked him.

"I'm Crimson the Echidna and I'm Scourge's strongest second in command!" Crimson said.

Sonic got up snarling angrily, "AARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he howled for the normal wolves to come in to stop this intruder.

Soon the area was surrounded by snarling and barking when a pack of wolves arrives at the scene. But the echidna scoffs and smirks evilly.

"Let's see what these dogs are made of!" Crimson said and held his fists up. The wolf pack ran toward him and attempts to bite him but he kicks and punches some of them away.

Some of the wolves managed to bite his arms and legs, thus giving Sonic and Amy the chance to flee from the echidna. Amy jumped on Sonic's back and they ran away to his house.

"I hope the wolves are able to kick his ass" Amy said to the blue wolf.

 _ **"I hope so"**_ Sonic said. But little did they know that Crimson possesses super-strength and he managed to defeat the wolf pack.

"You can run, but you can't hide from me in the snow" Crimson growled.

 **xxx**

Back to Sonic's house, they quickly closed the door and closed the curtains.

"There, he won't find us if the weather cover our tracks" Sonic said in normal hedgehog form.

"But he'll still keep looking. He sure doesn't want to make King Scourge angry" Amy said.

"Yeah. And the wolves can't hold him forever" Sonic said.

"That's what worries me" Amy said.

"But I promise I will protect you, Amy" Sonic said, hugging her.

"Thanks, Sonic" Amy hugs him back.

 **xxx**

Shadow, Amethyst and Silver arrived back at their tribe to their Tipi tents.

"Where's Amy?" Amethyst asked.

"Don't worry, she's safe with our blue friend Sonic" Silver said.

"Right now you need to change into different clothes" Shadow said, handing her the winter indian outfit.

"Thanks" Amethyst takes the outfit and goes to a different tent to change her outfit.

While she was changing, Shadow and Silver had a talk about Amy.

"So Shadow, you think you got a feeling for Amy?" Silver asked.

"She seems so stunning and nice. What about you?" Shadow asked.

"Eh, she seems pretty for a gypsy. But I think she's more interested with Sonic. I'm not jealous" Silver said.

"Uh huh? I can see that since he saved her first. Maybe we should let them know each other more" Shadow said.

"Agreed" Silver nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**11/02/15**

 **21 Reviews, 12 Favs, 12 Followers.**

 **This really reminds me of the Disney movie Pocahontas. I really love that movie when I was a kid.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't know much about your tribes or culture thingy. And I'm not a shape-shifter. I'm a gypsy" Amy said.

"I understand. Some of them are born as shape-shifters or gained the ability by listening to the spirits of nature in the forest" Sonic said.

"Interesting. Tell me more" Amy said.

"My own mother said that the spirits lives in the earth, water and the stars and when you listen, they will guide you" Sonic said.

"I see. How exactly?" Amy asked.

"It's hard to explain but it's that you need to feel the wind and listen to your heart" Sonic said.

"We also choose our spirits, I got the wolf spirit, which makes me better at sneak and enhanced speed. Silver does sprinting in his deer form. As of otter, it allows us to dive and swim, bear allows us to scare away opponents or gives strength, squirrel allows us to climb like ones, fish makes us swim faster, bird allowing to fall safe from heights" Sonic said.

"Wow, what does eagle and owl do?" Amy asked.

"Owl allows night vision and eagle is like bird" Sonic said.

"I see. And horses? Is it the same like the deer?" Amy asked.

"Yes, since native Americans didn't originally have horses" Sonic said.

"That's when the settlers came to America they brought horses in" Amy said.

"Mmmhmm…. Say Amy. Have you ever had the thought of being with someone?" Sonic asked.

"Sometimes. Throughout my life of doing gypsy things is like the same old same old thing. And I wanna do something new like you" Amy said.

"Well welcome Amy. Perhaps you can try to find your own animal spirit" Sonic said.

"Maybe. If I could shapeshift I would be an eagle" Amy said.

"It might take time or you just get the ability of them. We'll see" Sonic said, "Let's go see Shadow and Silver at the village" he said.

They got out from the stone house to head back to the village, unknown to them, Crimson has tracked them.

"Just wait until I break your back, blue hedgehog" Crimson said quietly.

 **xxx**

At the tribe village, Silver was doing a show for the younger natives at the fireplace, he tossed some colored dust and it forms different animals.

The native youngsters giggled and clapped their hands in joy at seeing this.

"Like that huh? Well here's another one" Silver held out some other dust and threw it into the sky, making an eagle.

"Wow, incredible!" Amethyst was impressed.

"Yeah, Silver is the kids favorite in this village besides the birds" Shadow said.

"Nice, but I wonder when Amy is back here" Amethyst said. Then she heard someone familiar.

"Mom!" It was Amy's voice and she was glad at seeing her mother again. Amethyst got tears of happiness and goes up to her daughter, hugging her.

"Oh I've missed you mother" Amy said.

"Me too Amy, I'm glad you are safe. Without the blue boy's help you would be dead" Amethyst said.

"Sonic, the name is Sonic. And it is my honor for saving her" Sonic said. They all had a happy moment until they saw a tall shadow appearing from the woods.

"She's mine to capture, hedgehogs!" Crimson yelled. Sonic sees him and steps out with bravery.

"If you want her, face me!" Sonic snarled. Crimson simply smirks and cocks his neck.

"As you wish" Crimson said and gets into fighting position. Sonic rushes towards the echidna and delivers a bicycle kick at him only to be elbowed in the gut by Crimson. The natives along with Amy, her mother, Silver and Shadow watches the fight between them. Crimson swings his bladed fists at Sonic but misses as the blue hedgehog dodges them. But then Crimson knocks him to some natives who caught Sonic. He then does a 'come here' sign and the blue hedgehog gets back in the fight. Crimson swings his left fist at Sonic but misses again when Sonic kicks him off his feet. The natives cheered on Sonic and he prepares to do a spin-dash at Crimson, he rolled into a ball and dashes at him, making him hit the tree nearby. Sonic then punched Crimson in the face but Crimson slashes Sonic in the arm by his blades.

"AAARGH!" Sonic screamed in pain, clutching his arm. The natives along with Amy and her friends gasped while Crimson grins evilly. He prepares to do another blow when Sonic grabs a tomahawk to block Crimson's blades. Despite his injured arm, Sonic still had a good grip on the tomahawk and he managed to knee Crimson in the gut hard.

"You pathetic savage!" Crimson yelled.

"No, you are!" Sonic said. He then tackles Crimson hard at the cliffs where the echidna lost his balance and fell down into the river.

"AND STAY OUT!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic, you did it!" Amy goes up to him.

"Yeah, thanks. Urrrgh!" Sonic then groaned by the pain of the wound on his arm.

"Sonic, you're bleeding" Amy said very concerned.

"It's just a slash" Sonic groaned. But Amy helped him stand up to get him to the nearest tent to stop the bleeding.

Later in the tent, Sonic had his arm bandaged and he was lying on the floor extremely exhausted. Amy was sitting near him.

"That Crimson is a tough opponent, man" Sonic said.

"You don't suppose he survived that fall in the river?" Amy asked.

"I think he did, that river is kind a deep" Sonic said.

"I better hope he doesn't come back" Amy said, touching his cheek.

"I know. I hate that dude. He's very tough and persistent" Sonic said.

Amy then takes a blanket and pulled it over him. Just as she was about to go, Sonic held her arm.

"Wait, can you sleep with me?" Sonic asked.

"You're sure of that?" Amy asked; Sonic nodded.

"I need comfort while I'm resting. I just had a rough fight" Sonic said.

Amy thought for a moment and then agrees, "Okay then, Sonikku" Amy said and pulled her boots off getting into the blanket with Sonic.

"Sonikku?"

"That's your nickname silly" Amy giggled a little.

"Oh, sounds cute" Sonic blushed a bit. He soon drifted to sleep with Amy petting his quills.

Down the river far away from the village, Crimson got out from the water, very soaked and he screams in anger.

"THAT'S IT! I WILL FIND HIM AND I WILL BREAK HIS BACK!" He screamed and heads back into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**11/02/15**

 **24 Reviews, 12 Favs, 12 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was setting down, turning the sky orangey-red to a dark night sky. The weather was normal but still cold as winter. Amy and her friends are inside Shadow and Silver's Tipi tent for the night. Sonic in his blue wolf form was keeping Amy warmed up so that she won't get a cold.

 _ **"If you want we can head back at my place"**_ Sonic said through telepathy.

"But Crimson will find us" Amy said.

 _ **"No, I'm sure he went far far away from the village, Amy. So no worries"**_ Sonic said.

"Okay Sonikku. Let's go" Amy said. Sonic got up to let Amy ride on his back while they head out from the tent. It was pretty dark in the forest but Amy held a torch to allow them to see.

"Be careful out there" Amethyst called for them.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine" Amy called back. Amethyst goes back in the Tipi tent to get some rest.

Sonic and Amy soon arrived to the stone house and Amy jumped off Sonic to let him turn back to a hedgehog.

"For a wolf you really are soft and warm" Amy said.

"Uh thanks" Sonic blushed.

"Uh…sorry I said that. I didn't mean to make you blush" Amy chuckled nervously.

"It's alright, let's go inside and have something to eat" Sonic said, opening the door to his house. They both got in and closed the door after. Sonic took out some wood for the fireplace while Amy helped preparing the fish they caught today.

"I wonder how long King Scourge will give up. I really don't like him and he doesn't have a heart to love women. I just hated when he forces women to marry him. He can't force them" Amy sighs.

Hearing this Sonic goes to her holding her shoulders, "I have no idea, Amy. But that Scourge has destroyed an indian tribe to make places for his colony. But he won't destroy this one as long as I and my people including yours are still alive" he said

"I hope you're right. Because no one has ever defeated him. He's too strong and dangerous. He won't stop at nothing when he gets me" she said.

"But he won't stand a chance against shapeshifters. We got more teeth, claws, horns and hooves against him" Sonic said.

"You're right. But when it comes to war, it gets ugly for those that will die or survive. I never like wars" Amy said.

"I understand. We Native Americans do anything to prevent extinction of our people. And I don't want that to happen either" Sonic said. Then they roasted their fish over the fire place until it was roasted enough to be eaten.

* * *

Back at the village, Silver and Shadow were putting on different paint marks on their faces and quills. Silver put on red markings over his eyes and on his cheeks to make streaks and blue dots over his eyebrows. Shadow was doing his symbol on his shoulder and applied yellow paint on his face with some animal blood.

"Man, sometimes I don't know how you get used to the rotten blood smell" Silver said.

"It's already drying. You are so naïve, Silver" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but it smells dead and these marks on us are supposed to scare enemies or animals" Silver said.

"Yes, and now we prepare for the night's hunt" Shadow.

"Dude, we're not predators in our animal forms you know. Though we are two times bigger than normal wild animals" Silver said.

"No, we hunt as hedgehogs" Shadow grinned, holding a spear.

"Oh, I see" Silver said with his ears down. Shadow chuckled and heads out from the tent with Silver behind his back. He had his bow and arrows with him.

"Next time, try to be polite with wild forest animals" Silver said.

"Alright, if they don't have children or are pregnant" Shadow said.

"Good, because I prefer fishing" Silver said. He had a fishing net with him if he and Shadow are gonna fish instead.

"The bow and arrow is always your favorite weapon" Shadow said.

"Yes, because it's faster to shoot things like a shotgun" Silver said.

"Alright lets go" Shadow said. When they got far in to the forest they spotted a pack of male wild boars.

"See, quiet steps" Shadow whispered to Silver, he sneaks quietly on his toes to hide from the wild boars. The boars where snorting in the ground shuffling with their tusks and looked for some insects and worms to eat. While distracted, Silver and Shadow got their arrows up and the boars saw them.

"OOOOOIIIINK!" the wild boars squealed in fright and is about to run away when Silver already aimed his arrow at the boar in a quick speed.

He let go of the arrow and it struck one of the boars in the neck, killing it. The other wild boar ran away from his fallen comrade.

"Shadow, take the other boar" Silver nodded to Shadow.

"Very well" Shadow nodded. He jumped out from the bush and ran in full speed after the second wild boar.

"Come over here you running ham!" Shadow shouted. The wild boar ran between some rocks while Shadow chased it.

Silver shook his head and morphs into a deer to chase after them in a quick speed. He dashed past Shadow and pounced on the boar with his sharp antlers.

The boar dies by the horns penetrating his throat and Silver morphs back to a hedgehog, but his forelocks got blood on them due to being the antlers.

"Nice look, Silver" Shadow joked.

"Very funny, Shadow. I got blood on my forelocks" Silver rolled his eyes and shakes the blood off his forelocks.

He then lifts up the boar by his telekinesis to avoid getting more bloody again while Shadow goes to the other one they killed, but he carried it by his bare hands instead.

Unknown to them, a strange purple non-mobian cougar was hiding in the bushes.

 _ **"Those boars will be my meal soon"**_ the cougar thought and sneaks past the hedgehogs to get one of the boars. But they heard the rustle in the bushes and turned around.

"Who's there?!" Shadow shouted. Then the cougar jumped out from the bushes and snatches one of the wild boars with the jaws.

"RAAAHAAAAGH!" the cougar shrieked.

"Oh no you don't!" Silver morphs into a deer again and goes after the purple cougar.

Shadow growled lowly that Silver is still being naïve again. He knows he's tough to handle dangerous things, so Shadow carries the dead boar and heads back to the village.

 **xxx**

" _ **You're a shape-shifter, huh? Are you human or mobian?"** _ Silver said in telepathy to the purple cougar.

 _ **"Enough talk! Give me that dead beast!"** _ the cougar growled through Silver's thoughts.

 _ **"Aha! You are one! And no it's my prey, kitty!"** _ Silver shouted in his mind and continues to chase the purple cougar. The cougar jumped over some logs with the boar in her jaws and Silver followed her. After a while of running, the cougar tripped over a tree root and drops the boar.

 _ **"You know, you could've watched your step"**_ Silver said through telepathy, walking up to her and helping her up.

 _ **"Hmph! I didn't trip on purpose you idiot! And quit following me in the snowy forest! You'll catch a cold!"** _ the purple cougar growled.

 _ **"Sheesh! Calm down. I was only helping you up. Don't I get a 'thank you' from you?"** _ Silver asked.

 _ **"Fine, thank you"**_ the cougar muttered and drags the wild boar with her jaws, looking away from Silver.

 _ **"That is one pissed off kitty"**_ Silver said and leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

**11/04/15**

 **30 Reviews, 14 Favs, 15 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, the snow was melting a little since the season of Spring will arrive in a few days. The birds from migration coming back home, the bears from their hibernation coming out of the caves, and creatures that swim in rivers and lakes are feeling the frozen water melting a little.

Sonic was outside of his stone house, listening to the wind of leaves blowing in his face with his eyes closed, hearing the spirits talking to him.

"Listen to the inner voice of mine" Sonic said to himself and continues his listening to his own spirit.

Inside the house, Amy was waking up with a cute long yawn.

"Sonikku?" Amy got up to see what he's doing. She opens the door to see him sitting down listening to the spirits.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Listening to the spirits, Amy. I do that every morning sometimes" he said.

"Cool, can I try it?" Amy asked.

"Sure Ames, go ahead" Sonic said. Amy sat next to him and closed her eyes. She inhales deeply and let the spirits in the air flow to her while the leaves flies with it. Sonic watched Amy feeling the spirits of the wind and it swirls around her.

"Huh? What's going on?" Amy gasped.

"It's the spirits, Amy. You are feeling them coming" Sonic said. Amy nods and closed her eyes again, meditating again.

"Listen to your inner voice" Amy said to herself.

She kept doing that and she stands up, allowing her quills/hair to flow in the wind. Then she looked down at Sonic, "That was amazing, Sonikku. I can feel it" Amy said.

"Cool. Come, let me teach you how to be like the wild forest animals" Sonic said.

Amy followed him and Sonic leads her to a cliff.

"You know that the Earth is just a dead thing you can claim, like King Scourge think he can own anything. But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit and has a name" Sonic said, showing Amy a perfect view over a cliff, seeing the castle Scourge lives at a far distance and the Native American village as well. Amy was amazed by the view and they got down the cliff to pass some small trees and rocks covered in a little melting snow. Then they spot a grizzly bear standing on another cliff. Amy was about to back away when Sonic held her close, showing the bear no sign of threat; they followed the bear to a hollow tree where it is shown the bear is a mother of three cubs. Sonic picked one of the cubs and shows it to Amy, the cub played with Amy's forelocks and squealed happily. Then Sonic hears a wolf howl far away from here.

"Awesome. Have you ever heard a wolf cry to the blue corn moon at night time?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Yes, at nights at my house I can hear a wolf howl sometimes" Amy said.

"Or a bobcat grinning?" Sonic joked.

"Don't be silly, bobcats can't grin" Amy giggled.

"You know, Ames. The colors of the morning sky are kinda beautiful as the mountains, let's run through that pine forest" Sonic said. They go away from the bears and runs through the pine tree forest looking at each other smiling.

"Hey, I'm like jogging like a herd of deer. So this is what a deer does" Amy asked while running through the forest.

"Yep. They do" Sonic answered and they leap over to a grass-field and at the same time some deer runs alongside them. Soon they came to a sun-rose flower field. They rolled on the grass until Amy was on top on Sonic.

"Whoops" Amy blushed hard.

Sonic got up and chuckled a little nervous, "Never mind that, but look at those eagles" he showed Amy two eagles flying to a tree sitting next to each other.

Amy and Sonic smiled at seeing the two eagles and they go to have another view on a cliff when an image of an eagle appeared on Sonic and some leaves blew past him.

"Since you can turn into a wolf, are there any nocturnal animals that you can show me around night time?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure, there are owls at night" Sonic said, walking with Amy back to the stone house, unknown to them, they are holding hands together while walking.

* * *

At the village, Silver was in his deer form thinking about that strange purple cougar last night and she's a wild shape-shifter in the forest.

"Are you still gonna keep thinking about that wild cat last night?" Shadow asked.

 _ **"Oh, shut up"** _ Silver said through telepathy, _**"I don't know if she's human or mobian"**_

"Dude, she's probably a mobian. Humans don't have purple hair in their animal forms" Shadow said.

 _ **"I see, but I wonder if she's from another tribe or not. I better go for a walk in the forest"**_ Silver said through telepathy. Shadow simply shrugs and allows Silver to go in the forest alone.

"I better hope you don't get clawed" Shadow said.

 _ **"I heard that! I never get clawed in my deer form. I got hooves which are sharp and tough to fight enemies"**_ Silver said in telepathy to Shadow.

"Don't forget your antlers!" Shadow shouted.

 _ **"Yeah yeah, whatever"**_ Silver rolled his eyes; he headed deep into the forest.

 **xxx**

After a while of walking, he heard some gnawing and growling noises nearby a cave, it was the purple cougar who is feasting on some salmons.

 _ **"Hmm….."** _ Silver was not scared to face the angry purple cougar, so he walks in to see her, _**"Hi. Remember me last night?"**_

"HAAAAAAARH!" the cougar screeches angrily at Silver.

 _ **"Whoa, whoa! No need to be pissed off!"** _ Silver backs off, _**"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk to you"**_

 _ **"Hmph, I don't talk to strangers like you. What the hell are you doing here?"** _ the purple cougar growled.

 _ **"I want to ask you something. Are you a member of a tribe or not?"** _ Silver asked through her thoughts.

 _ **"I have no tribe, I live on my own!"** _ the cougar said in telepathy.

" _ **And what's your name?"** _ Silver asked.

 _ **"Blaze"**_ the purple cougar said.

 _ **"And I'm Silver"**_ Silver said.

The cougar morphed into a beautiful lavender colored cat with purple tail-tip, purple endings on her ponytail and wears traditional Native American clothing with a gem necklace.

 _ **"Whoa…so you are a shape-shifter"**_ the white deer said.

"Yes, I told you that before and you are a hedgehog actually" Blaze said.

Silver nods and morphs back to a hedgehog, "Ta-da. Now last night was not very nice stealing mine and Shadow's prey, we were gonna roast the boars" Silver said.

"Hmph, I do things my way alone. Survival is what I do, indian hedgehog" Blaze crossed her arms.

"Hmmm….ah, I see what the problem is. You need a friend" Silver smirked.

Blaze looked at Silver with a curious look, "A friend?"

"Yes a friend, you can't be alone all the time since if you stay in the wild for too long you might go feral" Silver said.

"Is that so?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, follow me to my village. It's a peaceful place to stay at" Silver held her shoulder but she wipes his hand away.

"No thanks, Silver. But thanks" Blaze said.

Silver does the cute begging puppy face on her, "Please?"

Blaze rolled her eyes in annoyance and gives in, "Okay, fine. For this time" she sighs in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

**11/05/15**

 **41 Reviews, 16 Favs, 17 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The snow was starting to melt around the area, including the indian village. Female Native Americans are carrying baskets to gather food from the trees.

Shadow in horse form was getting a drink of water in the melted ice river. That was until he hears shouting and grunting of anger from two persons he knows.

"OW!" a red mobian male echidna getting kicked in the chest by a female white mobian bat, "YOU LITTLE BATTY WINGED WOMAN!" he chased after her, "IF YOU ONLY STAYED IN HIBERNATION LONG ENOUGH I WOULD SHOVE MY FOOT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

The bat punches the echidna in the gut and he held it groaning in pain.

"Owwww! I almost threw up you batty!" the echidna groans.

"You shouldn't be so insanely mad, Knuckie" the bat said.

"Grrrrr! You're batty!" Knuckles yelled and morphed into a bear.

"Sometimes you never cool down your temper, do you?" Rouge chuckled and morphed into a coyote. She leaps to the river with Knuckles after her.

Shadow saw the two coming forward and he stepped aside to let them fight in the cold water.

"GRRRAAAAAAAARRRR!" Knuckles roared like a mad bear.

Rouge leaps onto some rocks in the river and Knuckle runs after her in the water and swims to the rock that was in the deeper part of it.

 _ **"Oh come on Knuckles, you are too cute being a bear"**_ Rouge said in telepathy.

 _ **"Cute? No I'm tough and strong!"**_ Knuckles yelled but it let out a bear roar and he tries to climb up the rock Rouge is on.

Shadow watching this shook his head in annoyance, _**"Hmph, always being the charmer, Rouge"**_ he muttered in his mind. He then jumped into the water and swims to where Knuckles and Rouge are arguing, he let out a loud neigh to make this stop.

 _ **"STOP IT! What are you two fighting about!?"**_ Shadow neighs out loud.

 _ **"Rouge is complaining about my hibernation"**_ Knuckles said.

 _ **"Well you do hibernate in the winter season! And so do I because I'm a bat!"** _ Rouge said.

 _ **"Oh stop it you two! You better be friends and stop fighting!"** _ Shadow turned back to a hedgehog and leaps back to the shore. Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other and turned back to their mobian forms.

"I don't hibernate that long in the winter season, batgirl. Next time, never sneak up on me again" Knuckles growled lowly and walks away.

"Whatever you say, Knuckie" Rouge smirks and flies away.

* * *

At the castle, King Scourge was sitting in his bedroom thinking of something.

"I can't believe Amethyst is gone so I have no bait to get the gypsy girl Amy. What am I gonna do now?" Scourge said to himself. Then a brighter pink hedgehog appeared.

"Your highness, can I talk to you?" she asked him.

Scourge turned to face the female hedgehog, "What is it Rosy?" he asked her.

"Well, about the gypsy girl, don't you think you should give up on her? I mean this is madness forcing someone into marriage" Rosy said.

"Hmph, she's the only one that is a gypsy in this area and I will do whatever it takes for her to marry me" Scourge scoffs.

"But her mother is a gypsy as well" Rosy said.

"Yes but she is not the right one. Her daughter Amy is gonna be my bride and that's it" Scourge glared at her.

"Yes, but you need to realize that you can't ignore the persons feelings, love does not come from the outside, it comes from the heart" Rosy pleaded Scourge to understand, "Forcing someone is not the answer because that won't make the person happy" she added and walks away.

Scourge shrugs and goes to his sofa where a basket of exotic fruit was standing.

* * *

Sonic in his wolf form was taking Amy a ride in the forest by running, making sure Amy is hanging tight from his back.

 _ **"Amy, are you alright?"** _ Sonic asked her.

"Yes! Keep running!" Amy squealed in happiness, she held tight onto his neck as he ran faster.

He jumped over some logs and ran past trees without letting go of Amy. On his back she was screaming in happiness that it's going so fast.

"WOOOOOHOOOO!" Amy cheered out loud, "This is so much fun!"

Sonic then speeds up and ran to some hills where the first flowers began to grow out. The mountains were at a good sight and it was still snow on them.

"Wow, the view is beautiful from up here" Amy said.

 _ **"Yes, like you"**_ Sonic said in telepathy, but then realized what he said.

Amy jumped off him and goes in front of him, "What did you say, Sonic?"

 _ **"Uh nothing, nothing at all"**_ Sonic said in telepathy in a nervous voice, he backs off a bit when Amy had a sly grin on her face. She then goes to his side and pushes him aside.

"Oh you did say something about me? Now I'm gonna tickle you out Sonic-wolf" Amy said slyly. She then began tickling his fluffy tummy.

 _ **"Hehehehehehehehe Nooooo! STOOOOP!"** _ Sonic barked playfully.

"Hahaha! Got ya!" Amy giggled.

 _ **"Ohohohohohohoh yeah?!"** _ Sonic quickly got up and pounced on Amy, licking her in the face senselessly.

"AHAHAHAHA! STOP THAT SOHOHOHOHONIC!" Amy laughed out loud.

 _ **"Haha! Who's laughing now?!"** _ Sonic grinned.

"Ah ha, ha, ha. That was too much" Amy panted out after being licked by Sonic in wolf form, but he was turning back to a hedgehog.

"Yeah. Okay I said that the view was beautiful as you are" Sonic said.

"Am I?" Amy asked with a slight blush.

"Yes, beautiful than the first rose I've seen, shining like the sparkling water" Sonic said.

"Oh thanks Sonikku, that was the sweetest thing you have said to me" Amy said and gives him an small kiss on his cheek. He blushed a bit and placed the hand on the spot where she kissed him.

"Let's go back home" Sonic said and turns to a wolf again, allowing Amy to ride on him again. He ran to the direction where the village is and Amy is holding tight on his neck while he's running. She could feel the wind blowing onto the two while they are running. Sonic leaped over some large boulders and some fallen trees on the way back to the village, even running through the leaf tree forest nearby. At the same time Amy was having thoughts of Sonic.

"Am I in love with him?" Amy said in her thoughts.

 **xxx**

They arrived at the village and they saw Silver still doing some tricks with the children.

"What is…Silver doing?" Amy asked the blue wolf.

 _ **"Dust tricks, he tosses dust in the air and makes different shapes on them, but each of it has different colors"**_ Sonic explained to her, morphing back to a hedgehog.

"Cool, he's really good" Amy said.

"More more!" the human Native American kids pleaded Silver to do more tricks.

"Alright kids, watch this" Silver takes some blue power and threw it into the air, creating a swirl.

"Whoa" Amy gasped.

Silver sees her and smiles, "Like that? The kids love it. Now here comes this one" Silver said. He took some pink powder and some blue powder, he blew it into the air and makes shapes of a pink and a blue eagle.

"Wow. Sometimes I wonder how you do that" Blaze said.

"Telekinesis, it's an invisible force I have. I can also lift objects with it and living creatures. I was born with it" Silver said.

"Nice, I can control this" Blaze ignites a flame in her hand.

"Incredible. But better don't set the village on fire" Silver said. Amethyst was nearby watching the Native Americans and sees her daughter over there. She walks up to her to see how she's doing with her blue friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**11/06/15**

 **44 Reviews, 16 Favs, 17 Followers.**

 **New Sonic Boom episode tomorrow at 7:00am in the morning.  
Can't wait to see Shadow appear on the last episode next week on Saturday morning. Too exciting! :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Amy dear, how are you doing today with your blue friend?" Amy's mother asked.

"We're doing great, mother. He even showed me what it's like to be the wild forest animal. It was kinda fun" Amy said.

"Was it? Great. I've been learning how they live here while you two were gone. They really are peaceful people unlike the King's troopers. But what can I say, you are making good friends" Amethyst said.

"Thanks" Amy smiled.

"No problem. Well Sonic, can you show my daughter something more interesting or need some rest?" Amethyst asked Sonic.

"I think we two need a break" Sonic said.

"Agreed. I feel like having some lunch since its noon" Amy said.

"Well good to hear, its roasted bison nearby" Sonic said, sniffing in the air where a delicious scent is present. Rouge was roasting a chunk of bison meat over a fire place and had finished meat next to her on a board.

"Do your people grow farm or something?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yes, we grow corn at the fields, and you are gonna love it" Sonic said.

"Alright. Let's see if there's any corn grown" Amy and Sonic goes to the cornfield nearby.

They go through the plants and it was difficult to find the perfect corn. They kept searching until they found something yellow from the plants.

"There is some corn" Sonic pointed. They go up to it and found only one corn.

"Well, we better share it" Amy said, "I wonder how fast it grew when the snow started to melt"

"No idea" Sonic shrugs. They both go back to roast the corn over the fire where Rouge was at. She saw them coming and puts the bison meat aside.

"By the way, where is Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Same as always. Doing his own things in the forest" Silver said.

"Typical Shadow. Amy and I have done lots of things today" Sonic said.

"Oh, so you and Amy have been around at the forest and having fun?" Rouge asked.

"You can say that" Sonic grinned.

* * *

Shadow in his horse form was searching for the tree of apples to eat and to collect them in a basket that he's carrying in his mouth. But no apples have grown yet since its early spring. But it was worth a try for him to find any.

 _ **"I need to go south. There might be some apples"**_ Shadow said to himself. He keeps walking in the forest until he saw a meadow with leaf trees.

 _ **"Hmm, there might be some apples"** _ Shadow walked toward that direction.

Not far away from him, Crimson was spying on the black horse.

"Maybe I could use that horse to ride back home" he said quietly to himself. He sneaks into the deeper part of the forest without Shadow noticing, he was very careful to not make any noise. Then Shadow arrived at the meadow and sees an apple tree that has begun growing apples.

 _ **"Yes, finally after those hours"**_ Shadow said in his mind. He placed down the basket and turns into a hedgehog much to Crimson's surprise.

"He's an animal-shifter" Crimson thought to himself.

He hides from Shadow again, planning on now ambush the hedgehog and injure him. But while picking the apples down, Shadow's ear twitches.

"Hmm….." he takes out his bow and arrows to be ready.

He points at every direction to wherever Crimson is hiding, "Show yourself!" Shadow shouted.

Then Crimson jumped out from a tree behind Shadow, but the hedgehog heard him and fires his arrow at Crimson's shoulder.

"ARGH!"

"YOU AGAIN!" Shadow hissed in anger.

"Yes, me again and the Indians are mine to destroy!" Crimson yelled.

"You shall not do that! I warn you!" Shadow yelled, "And you don't even have a weapon" he growled, circling around the echidna.

"I have my bare hands and these blades on my knuckles!" Crimson held his fists up, showing his shiny blades. Shadow pulled out another arrow and fires at Crimson but the echidna cuts the arrow and tries to punch Shadow. Shadow dodged and this causes Crimson's right fist to be stuck on a tree.

"Grrrr! You savage rat!" Crimson yelled.

"Hear this! If you ever try to capture our pink friend or her mother, this arrow will shove right up your ass!" Shadow said, doing a sign of slicing heads off.

"HAAARGH!" Crimson managed to get himself free and tries to punch Shadow. But the hedgehog elbows him in the gut and turns into his horse form to beat Crimson with his hooves. He managed to land a few blows on him but then Crimson rolled over to tackle Shadow down.

"HHHARGH!" Crimson yelled and threw Shadow at the apple tree, turning him back to a hedgehog. Then Crimson goes up and puts his foot on Shadow's chest.

"Prepare to die, savage!" Crimson said and is about to do the killing blow when Shadow kicks him in the gut, giving him the chance to get up and fight. He punches Crimson hard in the face and knees him on his arm. That until Crimson slashes him on the chest.

"ARRGH!" Shadow winced in pain, but he still didn't want to give up and he spin-dashes at Crimson to send him away. Shadow pants out from fighting so much and he collapses.

He looks up on his chest that got a deep wound and saw that Crimson was standing a bit away.

"I would kill you now, but I leave you dying there as a sign of the King's command" Crimson said and walks away.

Shadow tried to get up but was too weak as his wound on his chest continues to bleed. He held for the wound to stop the bleeding. But it didn't do much and he collapses again. A blue-violet raven landed near him a looked at him but in Shadow's vision, it was getting blurry and it was hard to see who it was when the strange raven bird morphed into a mobian female hedgehog.

She turned on him and put her hand on the wound of his chest and it began healing, even the fur that got slashed off grew back.

Shadow was a little dazed and unable to stay awake. Then the blue-violet hedgehog carried Shadow bridal style and goes straight forward to the village to let him recover. She looked down to see that he's breathing.

* * *

"All right, to shoot the target, always have either left or right eye closed to get a good aim to see where you're pointing to" Sonic said, teaching Amy how to use the bow and arrows.

Amy nods and sights the target hanging on a tree. She then fires the arrow at the target but misses.

"Damn it, I missed" Amy said.

"Try again, pull it harder" Sonic said. Amy nods and pulled the arrow again, this time hitting the target.

"Yes!" Amy cheered in victory.

"Good job, Ames" Sonic pats her shoulder.

"Thanks Sonikku" Amy said, "Huh? Who is that carrying Shadow?" she pointed.

A blue-violet indian hedgehog carrying the injured black and red streaked hedgehog to the village.

"I am Nebula the hedgehog. And Shadow just got beaten by Crimson" Nebula said, putting Shadow on the ground.

"Oh, god. Shadow, are you okay?" Silver kneels down and puts his ear on Shadow's chest just to be sure his heart is beating normal.

"No, Crimson is back and he is back. He managed to beat me good, but I managed to get him away" Shadow managed to say.

"Damn, that bastard is very persistent. It's like nothing can stop him" Sonic growled lowly.

"But together we can" Amy said.

"Good thinking, Amy. We can if we meet him again" Sonic said.

* * *

 **I drew Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver wearing indian outfits. Go to GothNebula on deviantart and you'll find the pics on my gallery.**


	9. Chapter 9

**11/08/15**

 **53 Reviews, 16 Favs, 17 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was starting to set down and Shadow had to rest but he was being too stubborn that he wants to get up and do some other things rather than having a friend keep an eye on him.

"Shadow you need rest" Nebula pleaded him to get down.

"I want a rematch with him!" Shadow snarled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! There's no way you're fighting him again. He's very persistent" Nebula pushed him back down, "Fighting alone won't do anything"

"Fine" Shadow muttered. He turned on his back to let Nebula massage him, "I haven't seen you anywhere in the village. What exactly do you do?" he asked.

"I usually wander around in the forest, I am not very social of me but when it comes to injured fellow natives I got to help them" Nebula said. She was massaging between his shoulder-blades.

"Nice, and I saw that you can become a raven" Shadow said.

"Yup. I'm a shape-shifter too. And I see you can shape-shift into a horse" Nebula said.

"Yup, each shape-shifter has a mark to tell which animal they transform into. Sonic is wolf and Silver is deer for example. I was raised with them like brothers" Shadow said.

"I've noticed. You're basically the oldest of them" Nebula guessed.

"Sonic's my age and Silver is a year younger" Shadow said.

"Mmhmm. Though I have to admit that you play the big brother role among them" Nebula said.

"Yup" Shadow said.

"But now you need rest. You need to recover your strength now" Nebula stops massaging him and puts a blanket on him.

Shadow sighs in defeat, "Very well"

* * *

At Scourge's castle, the green king was thinking again in his bedroom at the balcony. He was starting to think of what Rosy said to him.

"Maybe she is right. I need to stop looking out for Amy. I give up letting my troopers looking for her. But if the wolf has eaten her it is worthless looking for her" He said to himself when the doors burst open.

"Your majesty, I know where Amy is" It was Crimson who has returned.

"You do? Great, is she alive?" Scourge asked.

"Yes and she is one of the natives as well" Crimson said.

Scourge was shocked to hear that she's one of the natives now.

"She is! Then why didn't you bring her back?!" Scourge asked angrily.

"That blue hedgehog is the blue wolf and he knocked me into a river, but I managed to let one of his pals die in a meadow" Crimson said.

"Good, but now I need time to think of a new plan" Scourge paces around the room.

"You're not gonna give up on her aren't you my king?" Crimson asked.

"No, we need to kill the natives. But if you say that the wolf is a shapeshifter, we can't get her back" Scourge's speech changes to a negative one.

"And why not? I'm strong enough to beat that wolf's ass easily" Crimson said.

"You did, is he dead?" Scourge asked.

"I may not have killed him, but I broke his and the black one's spirits" Crimson said.

"I see. Well, you're gonna need to rest here before you go off in the forest again. I know you're strong and tough but rest is the need to gain energy" Scourge said.

"As you wish, your majesty" Crimson bowed and leaves Scourge in his bedroom, but unknown to Scourge, he had bigger plans as he grins evilly.

"Just wait until you see what I really intended to" Crimson said to himself.

* * *

Night time was approaching as the sun was setting down from the mountains, turning the sky to dusk. Sonic was taking Amy to the forest again for her to see what nocturnal animals can really do.

"You see, Amy. Owls are one example of nocturnal animals that are mostly active at night" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I hope we see one. So far I have only seen real bats, and no not Rouge the Bat coming out from the caves sometimes" Amy said.

"I understand what you mean, Ames. Wolves and bobcats are also mostly around at night, even though they are active at day too" Sonic said.

"I see. But sometimes I don't understand why wolves howl at the moon. Do you know?" Amy asked.

"It's because they think they get contact to every wolf around here" Sonic guessed.

"Oh, many says that they are addictive to the moon" Amy said.

"Really? Huh, that might be a possibility. But let's see if we find any nocturnal animals here" Sonic said. An owl up on a tree turned its head 180 degrees and looks at them.

"HOOO HOOO!"

"Yikes, I wouldn't turn my head around like that" Amy shudders.

"Me either" Sonic turned away. They walked to the cliffs to see the sun going down and the moon rising in the sky.

"Listen" Sonic held his hand near his ear. Amy did the same and she heard the sound of flapping and screeches in the air. From a cave underneath the cliffs came a swarm of bats out and flew towards into the sky.

"Bats" Amy said.

"Yup, they don't attack us. They are only after bugs in the air" Sonic said.

They go down the cliff to go in the forest that lies near the cliffs. It was much darker and there was a risk of them being vulnerable to threats.

"Don't worry, I am at your side Amy" Sonic said, turning into his wolf form again.

"Okay. I won't get lost" Amy said. They walked further in the dark forest and heard the night animals howl or scream in the darkness.

"Was it a wolf or coyote?" Amy asked.

 _ **"A wolf, but it was not me"**_ Sonic said, joking at the last sentence.

"Oh. Well better keep an eye out" Amy asked and pets Sonic between his ears. Nearby them, a pack of wolves with the alpha pair with their puppies were watching the two.

Amy was a bit worried if the wolves in the forest are not rough this time. But with Sonic she knows he can communicate with them.

"Do you sometimes communicate with wolves?" Amy asked the blue wolf.

 _ **"Not always, they are usually afraid of humans or mobians. It is very rare that they attack humans and mobians"**_ Sonic said through telepathy.

"Oh, since the wolves that attacked Crimson were on our side" Amy said. They saw the wolf pack getting closer to them. Sonic had to communicate with them to make sure that they understand Amy is no threat to them.

Amy watches how Sonic uses barking sounds to communicate with the wolves and he then turns to Amy.

 _ **"It's okay, they say that you can pet them"**_ Sonic said to her in telepathy. Amy smiled and knees down to let the wolf puppies go up to her. She pets the small wolves and they made high-pitched barks.

"Aww…" Amy giggled.

Sonic smiled a bit and nuzzled his head gently to one of the puppies. The alpha pair of the wolf pack watches their babies having fun with the blue giant wolf and the pink hedgehog. Soon after playing with the puppies, the alpha pair calls for their puppies to come back to them since they are gonna continue their walk with the pack.

"See ya" Amy waved at them.

 _ **"Was that fun Ames?"** _ Sonic asked her.

"Yeah, it was cool" Amy said and jumped onto his back, "So far I learned that wolves are very sneaky, owls are good at seeing in the dark, and bears are clever to scare off outsiders"

 _ **"Mmhmm, mostly bears attack mobians or humans without any reason. But it may be also they don't like intruders"**_ Sonic said.

"Yeah that. But the one we met was kind since she got babies" Amy said.

 _ **"Yes, everyone has or had a family. Even us"**_ Sonic said.


	10. Chapter 10

**11/10/15**

 **61 Reviews, 19 Favs, 20 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Will you stop flapping your annoying batty wings near me?! I'm trying to have some peace and quiet, thank you very much!" Knuckles growled in annoyance when he's trying to make a man-made spear.

"Oh, sorry sweetie. I can't help that" Rouge said. Knuckles ignored her and continues making his spear.

"You know you might need some of assistant with that spear you're making" Rouge smirked.

"Hmph, I don't need help!" Knuckles scoffed.

"Suit yourself" Rouge turned back and makes her own spear, she picked up an sharp rock and ties it around the stick.

Knuckles peeks over his shoulder to see that Rouge is doing her spear faster than him, but he was failing to tie the sharp stone on his spear. He then cleaved the top of the stick and puts the sharp stone into the stick, then tying it again.

"Need help, Knuckie?" Rouge chuckled.

Knuckles sighs in defeat and hands Rouge the stick and the stone, she takes them and ties the sharp rock carefully until it was tied hard enough.

"Here Knuckie" Rouge gave him his spear.

"You're batty but thanks" Knuckles said quietly. Rouge simply smirks at his expression. She went outside her tipi tent to go hunting in the dark night.

"Hmph, even for a bat she is batty" Knuckles muttered.

"I heard that" Rouge said from outside the tent.

"Hmph!" Knuckles scoffed.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Blaze asking the white deer that was sharpening his antlers near the tree bark.

 _ **"Sharpening my antlers"**_ Silver spoke to her in telepathy.

"Oh, say is there any shape-shifter that has accidently forgotten how to change back to a mobian or human?" Blaze asked him.

 _ **"Not that I know of. Probably some have, I'm not sure"**_ Silver said while sharpening his antlers on the tree bark.

"Just wondering" Blaze shrugs. She sat down on a log and looks up at the stars in the sky.

Silver gets to her and kneels down next to her, _**"How was your tribe Blaze, have you ever had one?"**_ he asked her.

"I don't remember quite well but the tribe lived at the mountains once and many of them were not shapeshifters except me and my parents" Blaze said.

 _ **"What did your parents turn into?"** _ Silver asked her.

"I remember that mother could become a bobcat and father a cougar like me. I got my father's ability to become a cougar" Blaze said, "What about you? Were you born or gained the ability to shape-shift into a deer?"

Silver morphs back to a hedgehog, "I was gained it through a ritual, this I got my mark here" he points at his hoof mark on his left arm.

"I see" Blaze showed her cougar paw mark to him too.

"Well you are glad that you are welcome to my village. You can stay there as long as you want, you know that" Silver said.

"Yeah. But I've noticed that Shadow is a bit jealous of Sonic being with Amy" Blaze said.

"Yeah, but I bet that he will like Nebula. Sometimes he's a bit grumpy most of the time" Silver said.

"I see" Blaze said and got up with him, heading back to the village. They saw that Rouge has caught some rabbits with her spear.

"Sometimes Nebula doesn't like hunting animals. She cares for them" Silver said.

"She's a vegetarian?" Blaze guessed.

"Not exactly. She does eat meat and vegetables. She's just not used to hunting or killing animals in the wild" Silver said.

"Oh, I usually hunt in cougar form since I use teeth and claws" Blaze said.

"Cool. My favorite animals to hunt are boars, turkeys and fishes" Silver said.

 **xxx**

Amy riding on Sonic's back in his wolf form made it back to the village.

"You really don't believe in monster stories?" Amy chuckled.

 _ **"Nope, never. But if they were real I would claw them all one by one"**_ Sonic said in telepathy.

"You are the bravest hedgehog I know Sonic. But you are no monster as a wolf" Amy smiled. She jumped off Sonic to allow him to transform back to a hedgehog.

"Well let's have some dinner now" Sonic said.

"Agreed" Amy said and follows him to the fireplace in the village where the natives where roasting some fish, turkeys and rabbits. Amy and Sonic took each leg from the turkeys and ate them, gnawing the meat of the bones. The taste of the turkey meat was very delicious for them.

"So how's Shadow doing?" Silver asked Nebula.

"He's doing okay. He's getting better though. He is quite strong from the wound that didn't pierce through his heart. Lucky him" Nebula said.

"Good. He would have beaten that rogue echidna if he was not in horse form, since Sonic beat him first" Silver said.

"Let's not make it a wuss. They are just lucky" Nebula said.

"Right" Silver said and had his roasted fish. Then Shadow came out of his Tipi tent. He had a little problem standing upright but he managed to get to the fireplace.

"How are you doing Shadow?" Silver asked Shadow.

"I'm fine Silver. When I'm fully recovered I will break Crimson" Shadow said.

"Easy Shadow. I know you were beaten, just don't try be in horse form against a skilled fighter" Silver said.

"Like I said before, Shadow. Fighting alone is not gonna get you anywhere" Nebula said while eating her corn.

"Fine. But that Crimson is very ruthless and sadistic. Whoever he is, he's an enraged maniac" Shadow said.

Knuckles over hears this and goes up to him, "Maybe I could fight him. I'm strong in both normal form and bear form" he said.

"No, we all need more claws, fangs, and strength" Sonic said.

"You want my best?" Knuckles got up a bit annoyed.

"Knuckles don't" Rouge pleaded Knuckles to not fight.

"You think I'm weak? Well I can defeat you as a bear" Knuckles said.

"Everyone has a weakness, Knuckles. You just need to look for one" Nebula said.

"I got only a few weaknesses and Crimson has one too, he can't shapeshift and he can't fight bears I bet" Knuckles said, transforming into a bear, punching the ground angrily.

"KNUCKLES, ENOUGH!" Silver used his telekinesis to prevent Knuckles from going berserk in bear form.

 _ **"LET GO OF ME!"** _ Knuckles yelled in his thoughts.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow screamed.

 _ **"PUT ME DOWN!"** _ Knuckles screamed but it made an angry bear roar.

"Yeah I'll put you down if you calm down!" Silver shouted. Knuckles snorts in defeat as he was lowered to the ground.

"Quit goofing off, guys!" Shadow growled.

 _ **"Why? Because you think I can't take down Crimson?!"**_ Knuckles turns back to an echidna, glaring at Sonic.

"What, yes I did beat Crimson but I...fine you can try to fight him in bear form" Sonic said.

"Very well" Knuckles sighs in defeat and gets down.


	11. Chapter 11

**11/11/15**

 **65 Reviews, 19 Favs, 20 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at the indian village, Nebula was taking Shadow to the river to help him get a drink of water. Shadow's injury was getting better and he's able to walk again and he did not feel pain anymore.

"No snow anymore. Spring season has arrived" Nebula said.

"Yes. Thanks for helping me the last few days. If you didn't come to help me I would have been either crippled or killed" Shadow said, smiling a bit.

"You're welcome, Shadow" Nebula said smiling back. Then they watched how some salmons were jumping out of the water and some otters swimming there as well.

"I was saving this the other day when you were injured. Here" Nebula gave him the fresh apple.

"Thanks" Shadow takes it and takes an bite out of it, "Tastes fruity and fresh"

"Yeah, and I got to admit these otters at the rivers are kinda cute" Nebula said.

Shadow looked at the river to see the otters jumping out of the water and catches fish in their mouths. From a distance a beaver were building dams.

"Come, let's go to the meadow" Nebula said and turns into her raven form. Shadow nods and turns into his horse shape to run after Nebula. They ran and flies past the pine trees in the forest to find the right way to the meadow. Shadow's mane and tail flew in the wind while running and he looked up at Nebula flying like an eagle.

 _ **"Show me what you got, big boy"**_ she said in telepathy.

 _ **"Oh yeah?"** _ Shadow smirks and ran faster, dodging the trees in the way and Nebula flew sideways to avoid the branches in the trees.

 _ **"Not bad. Oh, we're getting close to the meadow"**_ Nebula said.

Shadow nods and just as they are about to reach there, a wild bobcat appeared out of nowhere and leaps onto Shadow, biting him in the neck.

"NEEEEEEEIGH!" Shadow neighed in pain and tries to shake the bobcat off him, but it claws him and keeps biting.

 _ **"SHADOW!"** _ Nebula gasped and flies down to help him.

 _ **"No, I got this!"** _ Shadow said in telepathy and keeps jumping up and down to get the wild cat off his back.

"RRAAAWWWRRRR!" the bobcat was still hanging onto Shadow but this big horse is not gonna let this beast win.

 _ **"GET OFF ME!"** _ Shadow grunts and rolls down on the wild bobcat to the ground. The bobcat flinched in pain from Shadow's heavy weight but no serious broken bones.

"NEEEEEEEIGH!" Shadow stands on his hind legs and waves his front hooves to show the wild cat how tough and strong he is, _**"GET LOST, WILD BEAST!"** _ he neighed and almost stomps his hooves on the ground close to the bobcat, snorting in anger.

The bobcat got scared and ran off in the forest while Shadow chased it, making sure that the wild cat is gone and doesn't come back. Shadow snorts again and smirked in victory, letting the bobcat run off.

 _ **"Shadow, that was awesome!"** _ Nebula said in telepathy.

 _ **"That's why I love facing danger in the forest"**_ Shadow said in telepathy.

 _ **"You like danger? And it doesn't scare you?"**_ she asked and morphs back into a hedgehog.

Shadow morphs back to a hedgehog, "Yeah. It's very exciting to learn to not feel fear" he said.

* * *

Back at the village, Sonic in his wolf form was practicing against Silver in his deer form in a fight.

"Please don't injure each other, boys" Amy said.

 _ **"We won't"**_ Sonic said to her in telepathy, softly biting Silver on the neck.

Silver then knocked him off and throws him at the grass, counting his hoof, _**"Alright, this might hurt a bit"**_ he said to Sonic and rushes at him with his antlers down, Sonic moved out in the way and Silver missed him.

 _ **"Ha! All bark and no bite!"** _ Sonic smirked and wags his tail as a taunt.

 _ **"Ha ha ha. Well here I come again, big wolf"**_ Silver charges at Sonic again and this time he got Sonic between his antlers, pinning him down on the ground.

 _ **"GET OFF ME!"** _ Sonic growled and kicks Silver off.

 _ **"Ow!"** _ Silver groaned and got up on his feet, shaking his head a bit. Then Sonic rushes at Silver and jumps on Silver's back pretending to bite him again. This caused Silver to fall over with Sonic.

 _ **"Ugh! What the hell?!"** _ Sonic groans.

 _ **"Give up, flea dog?"** _ Silver chuckled.

 _ **"Never, tree head!"** _ Sonic smirked and clawed him.

 _ **"OW!"**_ Silver screamed in pain and turned back to a hedgehog, "Hey man that hurts!" he yelled at Sonic.

 _ **"Sorry Silver"**_ Sonic said in telepathy and turns back to a hedgehog as well.

"Guys you were not careful" Amy said to them.

"I know, I know. Sometimes it always feels like a real fight than a practice fight" Sonic sighs.

"Next time we better be careful" Silver said, touching his forelocks that were his antlers.

"Well at least you are both okay" Amy said and hugs Sonic.

"Yup. Since you're a gypsy, do you know about palmistry because we don't?" Silver said.

"Yes I do. Let me start with Sonic's hand" Amy said, looking at Sonic's hand, "Hmmm…..you have a very good heart line for a hedgehog I see. Oh, and this one means your bravery is very strong"

"Do I?" Sonic asked her curiously. Amy nods and lets go of his hand.

"I can see why you're always brave at fighting predators because you don't get coward" Silver said.

"Yeah. That's who I am, Silver. Well if you excuse me I need to go for a walk in the forest" Sonic said. Amy and Silver watches him leave and then Amy checks Silver's palm.

"Wow, your head line has a lot of wisdom I see. Oh, and this one means you're a little shy. Your palm has a lot of wisdom in you" Amy said.

"Am I? I'm not that shy but I am very wise indeed" Silver said with a slight blush.

"Yes, according to your palm you are a little shy" Amy said.

"Alright, I am. But I'm also naive" Silver said.

"I've noticed that, Silver. You are a sort of naive too" Amy said.

"Oh, thanks for reading my palm" Silver said and goes to his tent. Amy then decides to go after Sonic.

* * *

"Killing things is not my style, Shadow. I know there are some bad people out there but killing is never the answer to bring things back to normal. Which is why I care for wildlife creatures in the forest" Nebula said.

"I understand, Nebula. I can't kill animals that got babies with them, without a mother the babies are vulnerable to threats" Shadow said.

"Same too. Except I hate bugs like spiders and ants. They creep me out" Nebula said.

"Really?" Shadow asked her. Nebula nods and she looks up into the sky where the sun was high up.

"Yep, spiders may have the killing blow in their mandibles" Nebula said.

"You mean like poison?" Shadow asked her.

"Yeah. But those I fear has not much poison" Nebula said. Then they saw Sonic walking nearby.


	12. Chapter 12

**11/12/15**

 **70 Reviews, 19 Favs, 20 Followers.**

 **Can't wait to see the last episode of Sonic Boom this Saturday!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, guys. What are you doing in the forest?" Sonic asked.

"Just talking that's all" Shadow said.

"I see. Well I'm on a walk in the forest" Sonic said.

"You sure that's a good idea, Sonic? What if that ugly echidna might show his face again?" Nebula asked.

"I'll be careful. I beat him once. But I know he can injure me" Sonic said as he walks further in the forest.

"Good, see you later" Nebula said. Sonic nods and he leaves Shadow and Nebula.

* * *

At Scourge's castle, he was at the dining room having some fruits and cakes for dessert and was still thinking of what Rosy said to him.

"Whatever Rosy told me, she's..." Scourge was interrupted when Rosy came in to him near the table.

"Your highness, Crimson is nowhere in the castle" Rosy said to him.

"What?"

"He's gone and I don't know why. Did you give him orders to do something?" she asked.

"No, I haven't. He must have double-crossed me. Tell my troopers to search for him everywhere" Scourge said.

"Alright sir. I'll tell them" Rosy salutes and leaves the room.

Later, the troopers were armed with rifles and swords to find Crimson in the town. They marched through the alleys and streets in the town. The people in the town where hiding in the buildings to let the troopers pass through the streets. The leader of the troopers where in front of one patrol and he looked around everywhere.

"Alright people stay calm. We are on a mission to find Crimson the Echidna, stay indoors" the trooper leader said reading a scroll. At a pile of barrels, Crimson where hiding in one of them and waits for them. The owner of the barrels were unaware he was in one of them.

* * *

After walking in the forest, Sonic returned to the village to see Amy dancing with the Indians. He smiled at how beautiful she was while dancing and goes up to her to join the dancing.

Amy smiles and dances with him. They tap their feet a little while spinning around the fireplace in the village. The natives along with them spread out their arms while spinning and tapping their feet. The human Indians were vocalizing in native language as a tradition for the dance.

"Wow, it's like I'm flying like an eagle" Amy giggled.

"I know, this is so exciting" Sonic chuckled. Then Amy began doing her gypsy dance.

Sonic saw how the girl he saved began doing her own dancing, she moves backwards and shakes her shoulder and hips while doing her dance, even moving her hands into the air and snaking her arms.

This made Sonic very impressed of how she dances and he was surprised when she came up to him.

"Come here, Sonikku" Amy said with a sly smirk.

"Alright Ames" Sonic grins and joined her. Amy held the sides of her dress and spins side to side with Sonic holding his hands over his head.

"Impressive" Amy said.

"Thanks Ames" Sonic said and grabs a hand-drum to hit while Amy is dancing around. She spins around again holding her dress sides and swirls them around. Sonic hits the drum with the rhythm to the music the natives are playing.

What they don't know is that Crimson was hiding further away from the village, watching the Indians dancing.

"Just wait until the indians fall asleep and I will break the blue hedgehog who beaten me, then I will have Amy hostage so none of the shapeshifters will attack me. Then I will kill the king" Crimson said to himself and hides in the bushes again.

 **xxx**

Amy and Sonic were later at the stone house to have their moment alone together.

"Amy, that was the best dance you have ever done. You were good" Sonic said.

"Yeah, thanks Sonic. I appreciate that" Amy said. She held Sonic's hands and looks into his emerald colored eyes which Sonic looked back into her eyes.

"You are the nicest guy I've ever met, Sonic. I was wondering if we could be more than friends" Amy said.

"You mean like...?" Sonic asked.

"Don't talk Sonic" Amy placed a finger on his lips. The two hedgehogs leaned in closing their eyes and their lips meet each other, their first real kiss. Sonic wraps his arms around Amy's waist while Amy held Sonic by the neck. The kiss lasted for a minute and they pulled apart.

"Aaaarrrrooooo!" Sonic howled in love.

"Hehehehe…. Sonic" Amy chuckled at him howling.

"That's because I love you Amy. You make my heart beat faster" Sonic said and morphs into a wolf, nuzzling his face near Amy's quills.

Amy hugged his head and rubs her cheek against his fur, purring against it.

"Mmmm…. so soft" She said quietly. Sonic smiled in his wolf form and laid down on his stomach.

* * *

"Man, my tail is tingling for like an hour. It's like we're being watched by something" Blaze said, looking at her tail tingling like crazy.

"Same with me too. My ears won't stop twitching" Nebula said.

"It's something terrible, like a grizzly bear heading toward the village" Blaze said. They heard rustling from the forest.

"What was that?" Nebula's ears perk up.

"Let's see" Blaze said, they walked out from the tent to see who it is. Blaze then sensed something in the air, "Oh no!" Blaze realized who it is. Then a tall figure appeared in the shadows.

"Oh yes! And it's time I destroy you both!" Crimson grinned evilly.

"Bring it!" Nebula growled and attempts to use her fists to punch him, only with a small effect on him. Blaze made her hand burst in flames and sets Crimson's cape on fire. Crimson screamed in pain and tears off his cape and he was now very very angry.

"Now you die SAVAGES!" Crimson yelled and is about to strike Blaze and Nebula with his bladed fists until a red bear tackled him down.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Yelled Shadow.

"You again! Didn't I kill you already?!" Crimson was surprised.

"Wrong again, we are more than you! Attack!" Shadow shouted, he rushed at Crimson with Silver and Knuckles to attack Crimson as mobians.

Crimson pulls his fists up to fight against the three and just as he's about to punch, he was tackled by Knuckles into a large rock.

"Ugh!"

"YOU BETTER GIVE UP NOW!" Knuckles yelled.

"Never!" Crimson yelled and elbows him. Knuckles then turned into his bear form and bites Crimson in the arm.

"YEOW!"

Silver morphs into a deer and charges at Crimson with his antlers.

He was knocked back into the ground but he grabs Silver's front legs and throws him aside. Knuckles then runs at Crimson again and slashes him over his left eye, giving him two scars.

Blaze morphed into a cougar, "RAAAAWWWRRRR!" she screeched and slashed Crimson on the chest, leaving three claw marks.

"AAARGH! WHY YOU!" Crimson screamed and grabs her by the neck and back and threw her hard at a tree. He then sees Shadow coming toward him in hedgehog form and he's about to punch him when Crimson blocks his fist.

"Is that all you got, I'm just getting warmed up!" Crimson taunts him and is about to stab Shadow with his bladed fists when he heard a familiar howl.

"Huh?" Crimson looked up to see a blue wolf howling up the hill. Crimson let go of Shadow and goes up to the blue wolf.

"So you are the one who beat me?!" Crimson asked Sonic.

 _ **"Yes, and I'm gonna do it again Crimson. You are considered a threat to my tribe"** _ Sonic said through telepathy. Shadow was about to step in to the fight when Sonic tells him not to.

 _ **"No Shadow, this is between Crimson and I, now just back away"** _ Sonic said.

Shadow and the others steps back to let Crimson and Sonic have their second fight together.

"You want my best? You got it!" Crimson said and cracks his neck. Sonic moves around Crimson and then leaps at him to bite him in wolf form. The echidna struggled to hold Sonic back. Then he kicks Sonic off him and glares. He then runs toward Sonic and tries to punch him, only for Sonic's reflexes to make him miss and allowing Sonic to turn into a hedgehog to hit Crimson in the spine.

"AAARGH! NOW I'M MAD! HUUUAAARGH!" Crimson yelled and attempts to smash Sonic but only hits the ground.

"Over here!" Sonic taunts Crimson and the echidna tries to punch him again but misses. Then Sonic did a spin-dash at Crimson to knock him down to the ground twice. Crimson got up very pissed off and he grabs Sonic hard by the neck and lifts him up.

"You are nothing, scream my name!" Crimson yelled at Sonic.

"Never!" Sonic glared.

"Then die Savage!" Crimson threw Sonic to the ground and is now ready to do the killing blow when a bullet shot off his blades on his fist.

"AAAAAOW!" Crimson yelled in pain.

"Stay away from the Natives, you are under arrest for treason Crimson!" it was Rosy with Scourge's troopers.


	13. Chapter 13

**11/13/15**

 **75 Reviews, 19 Favs, 20 Followers.**

 **Don't miss the last episode of Sonic Boom tomorrow morning at 7am!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Go back to the castle you cowards! This is my fight! I do not want interruptions here!" Crimson screamed at the troopers.

"No Crimson! You have been planning this all along didn't you?!" Rosy yelled.

"Yes and as I was saying, stay out of my way!" Crimson threw a large log at the troopers including Rosy. He then glared at Sonic and held out his remaining bladed fist at him.

"I will kill you, Sonic! Then the gypsy girl!" Crimson said.

Sonic does an indian yelling call to summon the wildlife creatures to come forth to stop Crimson once and for all.

"No Crimson, this time we will kick your ass!" Sonic said and turns into his wolf form again. He then howls to let the animals attack the insane echidna.

"Ugh! Get off me you filthy creatures! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Crimson screamed. The animals began beating him but did not bite or eat him while being on him. Sonic however as a wolf crushes his remaining blades on his left hand and the echidna screams in pain.

 _ **"Who's tough now?"** _ Sonic growled in telepathy.

Crimson didn't say a word when the animals got off him and he was now very injured by all claws, paws and hooves that were on him.

"You did it, Sonikku!" Amy goes up to him.

"No, we did it" Shadow said and goes up to her.

 _ **"Yeah, and I want to say Amy that I fought Crimson by the power of our love"**_ Sonic said and held Amy close to him.

"Troopers, arrest this echidna. I will report to the king about this story" Rosy said.

"Yes Miss" the troopers said, they go up to Crimson and put chains on him and cuffs on his feet and wrists. They threw him into a carriage where he was gonna spend in prison in the castle.

"We are done here, natives. Good luck" Rosy said.

* * *

The next day; the human Indians were doing a ritual for Amy to gain what animal spirit she will shape-shift into. Eventually, she'll have to test her skills to figure out what animal spirit she gained to shapeshift.

"Are you ready, Ames?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Yes, I'm ready Sonikku" Amy said as she steps out, ready for her task.

"Good luck, sweetie. I can't wait to see what animal you'll turn into" Amy's mother said.

"I'll make you proud mom" Amy said and walks off with Silver as a deer.

 **xxx**

They came to a grass-field where a herd of deer were running.

"Is this a good idea, Silver?" Amy asked him.

 _ **"Only one way to find out"**_ Silver said through telepathy and ran into the herd. Amy smiles and runs alongside the deer and Silver.

She was keeping her breath to not give up on following Silver and he looked back to see her catching up on him. He smiles and slows down to let her pass him and she jumps over the hill with the deer and she gasps in happiness, never feeling so alive before.

 _ **"Not bad. Let's see if you got your mark on your arm"** _ Silver said in telepathy, walking up to her.

Amy rolled her sleeve up to see if she gained an animal mark on her left arm, but it didn't, "No I haven't. Maybe I should try jumping over logs" she said.

 _ **"Okay, you can try with Shadow now"**_ Silver said, _**"Horses are really good at jumping over things. Well, mostly. Get on my back so we can find Shadow"**_ he said in telepathy.

"Okay" Amy gets on Silver's back and heads to the village to find Shadow.

 **xxx**

As they arrived back, Amy gets off Silver's back for him to turn into his hedgehog form.

"Shadow, it's your turn to train Amy" Silver called for Shadow. The black and red hedgehog stepped in and turned into his horse form.

 _ **"All right. Follow me Amy. We are gonna do some jumping"**_ Shadow said in telepathy.

"Alright then" Amy said and follows Shadow.

Minutes later they were at the meadow where a herd of wild horses was roaming around while some were running around and jumping over some logs.

 _ **"Alright, just follow my lead"**_ Shadow tells Amy in telepathy. He then began running in the meadow with the wild horses and Amy follows him, running and jumping over the logs and branches that were in the way, even over a hole with thorns she jumped over. But then Amy trips over a root in the ground and Shadow stopped.

 _ **"Are you okay, Amy?"** _ Shadow asked Amy.

"Yeah I'm fine" Amy said and gets back into running. Shadow then ran after her and comes next to her and he could see she is keeping it up by running faster with him in the meadow. They came to a small trench and they both jumped over it.

"YAHOO!" Amy cheered.

 _ **"Here comes the bigger log. Get ready!"**_ Shadow said in telepathy.

Amy nods and used all her strength in her legs to jump over the big log with Shadow.

"Phew!" Amy looked over her shoulder to see she made it.

"Yes, I did it!" Amy cheered. She checks her arm again but no mark appeared, "Ah, man" she sighs in disappointment.

 _ **"Let's see what Sonic can do for you"**_ Shadow said in telepathy.

 **xxx**

Later, Sonic and Amy stood up on a cliff and is about to do a wolf howl practice.

"Alright Amy, just inhale deeply and let out a howl like I do, but in hedgehog form" Sonic said.

"Okay, show me" Amy said. Sonic inhales deeply and then let out a loud...

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOO!" Sonic howled out loudly, "Now you try" he tells her.

Amy nods and does the same and howls like him, but in a different pitch, "ArrrrroooooooooooOOOOO!" she accidently coughed hard from howling out too loud.

"Here is some water, drink it so you clear your throat" Sonic handed her a cup of water to help her throat. She drank it a gurgles the water before swallowing it.

"Alright, here goes nothing. AAAAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOO!" Amy howled again. She looks at her arm to see if a mark appeared, but it didn't again.

"Alright, what's the last task?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Jumping over gaps with Nebula" Sonic said.

"Uhhh…..is it a little….dangerous?" Amy asked.

"No, not for you and her" Sonic said.

 **xxx**

Nebula and Amy were now at the cliffs where a gap was building a gorge with water down in it.

"Alright Amy, all we have to do is to jump over the gorge and do not look down" Nebula said

"Oh no" Amy shook her head at the sight of the other side.

"Oh yes" Nebula said and steps back a bit. Amy looks carefully at the other side and closed her eyes. She focused in her mind and then opens her eyes sharply and runs towards the edge before Nebula gave the word.

"Amy wait!" Nebula called but too late, Amy runs at the edge and thrust herself off the edge to land on the other side.

* * *

 **Will Amy make that jump or die?**


	14. Chapter 14

**11/15/15**

 **82 Reviews, 19 Favs, 21 Followers.**

 **I feel sad for France. :(  
How could those terrorists kill innocent people like that?! That was very wrong of them! They shouldn't have done that!  
For those that are from Paris, I just hope you guys are doing okay. Those terrorists will be arrested for good and spend their life in prison forever. I hope. ****I hate war. Because to me, war is like humans killing humans. More war can lead to possible human extinction on Earth. I just hope there's no more war in the near future. :(**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Then to both her and Nebula's surprise, she turned into something incredible, her arms and hands turned into wings, her fur turned to feathers and her mouth formed a beak and the pink feathers on her head became light pink. She has become a bald eagle!

 _ **"YAAAAAAAAH!"** _ Amy cheered out but it let out a loud screech as she flaps her wings for the first time, she flew around in the air and dives towards the ground, landing on her feet.

 _ **"Yes, I did it Nebula! I have become a shape-shifter!"**_ Amy cheered in telepathy.

"Incredible! You did it! You did it, Amy! Whoohooo!" Nebula cheered out loud.

 _ **"How do I turn back?"** _ Amy wondered.

"Feel your confidence, Amy" Nebula said to her.

Amy nods and takes a deep breath to focus to turn back to a hedgehog. She closed her eyes and felt how her body began to change again. Her wings become arms and hands, her feet turns furry and regains the boots, the feathers turn from white and pink to completely pink and becomes fur, her beak turns to a muzzle and her clothes appears on her again.

"Wow! Did you see that?!" Amy squealed.

"Yeah, here I come!" Nebula said and turns into her raven form to get to Amy, then turned back to a hedgehog and pats her shoulder, "You did a good job Amy"

Amy giggled and looked at her left arm to see that she got the wing mark of an eagle.

"I got my mark now" Amy said, rolling down her sleeve again

"Yeah, you finished your task as well. Let's tell the others" Nebula said. Amy and Nebula walked back to the village to show the rest of the natives she finished her task.

* * *

Shadow and Silver in their animal forms were doing a head-butting battle with their noggins. Silver was very strong but Shadow is a lot stronger than him.

 _ **"Come on, pony boy! I can do this all day!"**_ Silver said in telepathy, pushing his head harder against Shadow.

 _ **"Hmph! Not today, Bambi!"**_ Shadow grunts in telepathy and pushed his head back.

 _ **"Ugh! Oh, yeah?! Let me hear you whinny, pony boy!"**_ Silver smirked.

 _ **"Don't ever call me that!"** _ Shadow neighed angrily and knocks him aside.

 _ **"Ow! Sheesh! It was just a joke!"** _ Silver gets up and head-butts Shadow again, "Where's your sense of fun?"

 _ **"Right here"**_ Shadow glared at him.

Nearby, Sonic and Amethyst where watching the two struggle and now Amethyst was wondering how Amy is doing.

"I hope Amy gets her mark soon. Because I'm curious what animal she will be" Amethyst said.

 _ **"Over here, Mom"**_ She suddenly heard her daughter's voice in her head.

"Amy?" Amethyst said and turns to see a pink eagle.

 **"Mom, it's me, Amy. I got my mark now and I am a shape-shifter"** she said in telepathy.

"Oh, my goodness!" Amethyst said.

Amy turned back to a hedgehog and rolled her sleeve to show her mother the mark she got, "See"

"Nice, I am proud of you my daughter. You have improved yourself and showed courage in you" Amethyst said.

"Thanks Mom" Amy hugged her mother. Amethyst hugged her back and then Amy turns to Sonic.

"Congratulations Ames. You did it" Sonic said and hugs Amy softly.

"Thanks, Sonikku. We can later fly and run together" Amy said.

"Sure Amy" Sonic said and hugs her again, this time with a kiss.

 **xxx**

In the meadow again, Sonic in wolf-form and Amy in eagle form were running and flying together.

 _Under the snow_

 _Beneath the frozen streams_

 _There is life_

 _You'll have to know_

 _When nature sleeps she dreams_

 _There is life_

They passes by the lake where fishes where swimming with some otters and beavers who were building on their homes. Some gophers and three raccoons where waking up by the sunlight that shines on them.

 _And the colder the winter_

 _The warmer the spring_

 _The deeper the sorrow_

 _The more our hearts sing_

 _Even when you can't see it_

 _Inside everything_

 _There is Life..._

From the branch Amy passes by, a small bird woke up and stretched out his wings. The pink eagle smiled and followed each other passing some flying squirrel gliding in the air next to Amy. A pack of ducks were at a lake and one falls over due to the last remaining ice on the lake.

 _After the rain_

 _The sun will reappear_

 _There is life_

 _After the pain_

 _The joy will still be here_

 _There is life_

Amy and Sonic then watches the pack of red birds flying in the sky much to their amazement.

 ** _"Incredible Sonikku"_** Amy said in telepathy.

 _ **"Mmhmm, let's go"**_ Sonic nods and they run past some gophers reaching for some berries.

 _For it's out of the darkness_

 _That we learn to see_

 _And out of the silence_

 _That songs come to be_

 _And all that we dream of_

 _Awaits patently_

 _There is life_

 _There is life_

 _Ohohoohooo_

After running through the meadow and forest they decide to have a break and turn to their normal forms again.

"Let me see that mark again" Sonic said.

Amy rolled her sleeve and showed her winged mark on her arm.

Sonic smiled proudly and touches it, "It's beautiful"

"Thanks. You know right now I'm gypsy, Native American and shape-shifter at the same time. Amazing" Amy said.

* * *

Silver in his deer-form was letting Blaze ride on his back in the forest to go find some apples to eat.

"Better hope that there are some apples, Silver" Blaze said.

 _ **"There is, I am very certain that there is some apples there"**_ Silver telepathically said to her.

Just then, a few birds were all over Silver's antlers which annoyed him, _**"Oh, great. Birds just love my antlers when it comes to Spring season"**_ he muttered in telepathy. He tries to shake them off his antlers but the birds keep coming back to him much to Blaze's amusement.

 _ **"If they poop on my head its not gonna be pretty"**_ Silver growled in telepathy.

"I got this" Blaze got off of Silver and morphs into a cougar, "RAAAAAWWWWRRRRR!" she screeched at the birds to scare them off.

 _ **"Thanks Blaze"** _ Silver sighs happily and Blaze turned back to a mobian cat.

"No worries Silver. Now let's get the apples" Blaze said

Soon they reached the apple tree and they see the apples were red now by the sunlight.

 _ **"Here we are. Fresh apples in the trees"**_ Silver said in telepathy.

"Good" Blaze said and takes the basket to stuff the apples in. Silver turned to his hedgehog form and used his telekinesis to pick up the apples that were high up in the tree. He levitates them down to the basket Blaze has and she saw them fly to her.

"Like that huh? Eat this" Silver said and makes an apple fly in front of Blaze. She chuckled happily and takes the apple to taste it by one bite.

"Yummy" Blaze said and takes another bite of the apple.

"I knew you were gonna love it, Blaze" Silver said.

* * *

"For a horse your hair is very healthy and smooth" Nebula said, using the man-made comb made out of carved deer antler bone to comb horse Shadow's mane.

 _ **"Yes, I like it when no fleas or ticks are on my body, they are too irritable"**_ Shadow said. Nebula keeps combing him for a few more minutes. She even gave him a carrot while combing.

"Always have a bath to keep your fur and hair clean at all times" Nebula said.

 _ **"Very well. Better I get a bath after you are finished"**_ Shadow said.

"Yup. Just wait" Nebula said. She carefully combed his mane again and then goes to comb his tail.

 _ **"Please don't stare at my….butt. It's a little embarrassing when I'm in a horse form"**_ Shadow said in telepathy.

"Alright I won't comb it" Nebula said and goes back to his mane.

 _ **"Phew"** _ Shadow pants out in relief and snorts.

"Sorry" Nebula said.

 _ **"It's alright"** _ Shadow said in telepathy.

* * *

 **I don't own the song from Bambi 2.**


	15. Chapter 15

**11/17/15**

 **88 Reviews, 20 Favs, 21 Followers**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Sonic and Amy where heading back to the village and had a talk with each other in hedgehog forms.

"Well Ames, since Crimson is arrested so the King won't be looking for you right now" Sonic said.

"Agreed. You know, that pink girl with the troopers look almost like me. Maybe he should like her instead of me"

"Yeah maybe. And I better hope Crimson won't escape, since he is now helpless without his blades" Sonic said.

"Mmhm, you are my only true love" Amy smiled.

* * *

At the prison in the castle, Crimson had his feet chained along with his hands, they were strong enough to resist his immense strength. He may have gotten his blades on his hands destroyed but not his fingers, for he had something in mind.

"What if I did something to get revenge on the shape-shifters for defeating me?" Crimson said to himself.

Then he got an idea, he rips a page out from a bible he had and began writing something on it. After finishing writing it, he looks around to make it clear the guards don't see what he's doing. He then spots a crow standing at the window and he grins evilly, "Hey you, come here"

"Caw! Caw!" the crow flies down to him.

"Send me this message to Fang the Weasel. He's purple and has an exposed fang hence his name. Fly to him and tell him my revenge" Crimson said to the crow, tying the message on its feet. The crow nods and it flew out of the prison window and Crimson grins wickedly.

* * *

"All right. I'll hang out with you this time, batgirl. No funny business! Got that?!" Knuckles glaring at the white mobian bat.

"Chill out, Knuckie. I am not gonna flirt with you all this time. I can get serious if you want" Rouge warned him.

"All right all right I'll calm down! So you want me to show me a place for us?" Knuckles asked.

"That's right sweetie" Rouge winked.

She took Knuckles' hand and they walked to the cliffs to have a nice view together.

Shadow shook his head in annoyance at the two being like this all the time, _**"Do they ever grow up?"** _ he said in telepathy.

 _ **"It's what they are, Shads. You can't force them to act normal"**_ Silver said in telepathy.

 _ **"Fine. But it's just they act weird toward each other"**_ Shadow muttered in his mind. He walked to where Nebula and Amy were doing some necklaces while Sonic and Blaze are making weapons.

"Alright Blaze be careful doing that arrow" Sonic said to Blaze.

"I am careful, just as you are at tomahawks" Blaze said.

"Alright then" Sonic smirks and continues doing some tomahawks and spears. Amy and Nebula watched the two doing weapons while knitting some feathers, stones and some teeth from dead predators.

"I don't believe those monster stories, Amy. They don't scare me" Nebula said.

"Either do I. But listening to them is scary. Like Wishpooch the monster beaver story" Amy shudder at mentioning it.

"Calm down Amy. There are no such things like that" Nebula said.

"Yeah you are right. Wishpooch doesn't exist" Amy said.

 **xxx**

At another place, a purple weasel was dragging a dead moose.

"Hmph, I love my job. Can't wait to have this moose stuffed for my collection. All right, my pets. You know what to do" Fang said to his dog hunters, "Find those Indians and kill them"

The dogs nodded and ran out into the forest. Fang was about to go in to stuff up the moose when a crow came to him with the message.

"Huh? What's this?" Fang saw the message on the crow's foot and he takes it to see who it is from.

"Hmmm, aha. It's from Crimson. 'Dear Fang, I need you to help me get revenge on the indians that sent me to the king's prison. Set the tribe on fire with arrows and even the forest near them. Then think of what you can do to free me. Crimson'." Fang read the message.

"Very well. I better now support my dogs in killing the indians with rifles and torches. Right after I finish stuffing my moose" Fang said and threw the message aside to work on the moose he got.

 **xxx**

The human Indians were putting paint on Shadow, Sonic, and Silver's faces. Sonic closed his eyes since he was gonna get a mark over his eyelids and on his cheeks. Shadow and Silver were getting their usual marks on their faces.

"Ready to get wild like an animal, Silver?" Sonic smirked.

"Yeah, and are you ready too, Sonikku?" Silver teased Sonic with Amy's nickname to him.

Sonic rolled his eyes and mutters, "Only Amy calls me that"

"Sorry" Silver grinned.

"Okay, sorry" Silver grinned as he was getting more paint on his face. Shadow rolled his eyes at the two and stands still to get paint on his face. He got a long blue streak over his eye. Then he gets some white dots on his middle red streak and some red lines on his cheeks.

"You're done Shadow" the human native said.

"Good. Now my weapon please" Shadow said.

"Which one?" the indian asked.

"The spear" Shadow answered. The indian gave him the spear which was marked with Shadow's logo on.

"Perfect, now are you guys done yet?" Shadow asked Silver and Sonic.

"Almost" they both said.

"Alright I'll be waiting for you guys" Shadow said and sat down on a rock. He held his spear up to also keep his guard out for threats.

"Well I better hope no bad guys like Crimson returns here again" Shadow said to himself.

"I thought you like danger, Shads" Sonic said, prepared with his tomahawk.

"I was just keeping my promise in protecting this tribe" Shadow said.

"I see. Well let's go hunting now guys, come on!" Sonic said and runs into the forest with Silver and Shadow. The girls watched the boys leave and they go back to their own business.

"Why don't you hunt with the boys, Knuckie?" Rouge asked.

"Because it's boring. I prefer to stay and watch over the tribe" Knuckles said.

"Okay then. I guess I go for a flight over the forest" Rouge said and flew up into the sky.

"Hmph, I just hope she stays safe" Knuckles muttered.

 **xxx**

Later, the hedgehog boys where sneaking upon a herd of bison at the grass-field and it was gonna be hard for them to get those strong animals.

"Guess we got to put our animal forms to a rest guys" Silver said.

"This is gonna be tough, man" Sonic said.

"Nope, let's go guys!" Shadow jumps out of their hideout to attack the bison with his spear.

"Stubborn as always" Sonic shook his head and ran after him.

"You know how he is, dude. He likes danger" Silver said.

"That depends on how you define danger" Sonic said.

"Yep. Let's go!" Silver said and jumps out with Sonic to chase some bison. Sonic threw his tomahawk like a boomerang and tries to hit one of the bison but misses. Silver levitates in the air to catch up with them and used his spear to throw at one of the bison.

Just then, Shadow's ears twitched in alarm that something or someone is watching him and his two pals.

"Oh, no" he gasped when he saw a few glowing red eyes in the dark trees of the forest, "Guys, we need to get out of here" he slowly steps back.

"Why?" Silver asked. Shadow pointed at the woods and the dogs that Fang owns stepped out, snarling wildly.

"Oh, shit" Sonic gulped.

"Dog hunters. RUN!" Shadow screamed.

The three hedgehogs began running from the dog hunters but luckily the dogs could not catch up with their super speed and flight.

"Shads, why worrying when we can outrun them?" Sonic asked while running.

"There's too many of them! Do you want to be hedgehog lunch?!" Shadow glared.

"No, but watch this coward!" Sonic glared back and turns around to use his spin-dash against the dogs. He tackled down a few of the dogs but when he got back up, the other dogs leaps on him and bites him on his arms and legs before he could use his tomahawk.

"ARGH! OKAY! MAYBE I WAS WRONG!" Sonic said and runs back with his pals.  
"You never listen, do you?!" Shadow glared and runs too.


	16. Chapter 16

**11/18/15**

 **92 Reviews, 20 Favs, 21 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the village, the Indians were just doing their own things they like to do while Amy and the girls were brushing their hair.

"What's taking the boys so long? Difficulty to hunt bison?" Blaze wondered.

"Maybe. But my ears are telling me they are in trouble" Nebula said, feeling her ears twitching like crazy.

"Are they? Well I got to go and check how they are doing" Amy said and got up.

"Wait, we'll follow you" Blaze stopped her.

"Yeah, because I'm getting worried too" Nebula said.

"Me too. I just hope the boys are okay" Amy said.

They all turned into their animal forms and flies/runs to the direction where the boys are, at the grass field where the bison are too.

* * *

The hedgehog boys were fighting against the dogs and Shadow used his spear to threaten the dogs with. Silver and Sonic used their tomahawks and swings them at the dog hunters but the dogs keep biting at them. One of the dogs pulled the spear away from Shadow and bites his hand, but he grabs the throat of the dog and threw it strongly at a bison.

"Damn it! There's too many of them!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I'll try using my ESP!" Silver said and used an ESP shockwave to send the dogs away from them. But the dogs were not much affected by the ESP shockwave and gets up again.

"DAMN!" Sonic growled and threw his tomahawk at one of the dogs, killing it by the hit in the head.

"Boys, we need to retreat! These dogs are too strong!" Shadow shouted. Silver and Sonic followed Shadow and they ran into the forest away from the hunter dogs. The dogs bark after the hedgehogs and ran after them.

"How come these dogs are so strong?!" Sonic wondered.

"No idea, but they are very smart too! But we can run and fly faster!" Silver said and dodges the trees in the air while Sonic and Shadow ran through the forest. The dogs keep running after them and stop to sniff where they are going.

"Hey, the girls are there!" Silver said.

 _ **"There they are"**_ Amy said in telepathy and dives down to them in eagle form. Blaze and Nebula followed her and they saw the boys covered in bite marks and slashes.

 _ **"Guys what happened?"** _ Blaze asked them in telepathy.

"A group of hunting dogs attacked us, they are unusually strong" Sonic said.

 _ **"Dog hunters? Oh, no! Was there a hunter with a gun?"**_ Nebula said in concern.

"No, but it must be. We better go back to the village or fight back against the dogs" Sonic said, hearing the dogs bark out loud. The girls heard that too and the barking got louder.

"Oh, no. We gotta split up. We can't let them into the village" Sonic said.

The group splits up in two in each group and the dogs ran after them apart. Sonic ran with Amy, Blaze with Silver, and Shadow ran with Nebula. The dogs that followed Silver and Blaze came to the mountains where the two ran to a cave. Even the dogs ran in the cave but little they know the cave belongs to a bear mother and her cubs where still in there while their mom where out for food.

"Blaze, threat them with fire!" Silver said to Blaze.

"Okay, stay back cubs" Blaze made her hands ignite in flames and she sends some fireballs to make a firewall between her and the dogs. The dogs bark in anger because they can't past the fire. But the bear cubs were scared of the fire. The dogs simply decide to leave them in the cave.

"Absorb the fire Blaze. The bear cubs are scared" Silver said, holding one of the cubs.

"I'll try" Blaze said and focused on draining the fire in front of them. Then the flames start to suck in to her hands.

"Alright let's get out of here" Blaze said and Silver ran out leaving the cubs alone before the mother comes back.

 **xxx**

Shadow and Nebula running in the forest as fast as they can to get away from the dog hunters but these vicious canines are still chasing them.

"I got an idea! Follow me!" Shadow said, quickly shape-shifting into a horse.

"Okay!" Nebula turns to her raven form. They ran/flies to the herd of wild horses in the forest. They got past them but the dogs ran into the herd, the horses thinks the dogs are after their foals. The dogs saw the horses stand on their hind legs and uses their front hooves to stomp at them, others were kicking with their back hooves and this made the dogs critically injured by them.

"NEEEEIGH!" the horses neighed angrily at the uninjured dogs and they were forced to retreat.

 _ **"Well, they retreated but they're still gonna get more help from the hunter"** _ Nebula said in telepathy.

 _ **"He doesn't have 100 dogs"**_ Shadow said in telepathy.

 _ **"Okay, let's go"**_ Nebula flew away with Shadow.

 **xxx**

Amy and Sonic were running into a swamp and three dogs where after them.

"Amy, I got a plan but you are not gonna like it!" Sonic said.

"What?" she asked.

"Let's cover us in mud and our smell is covered!" Sonic tells Amy his plan.

"What?! Nuh uh! No way!" Amy said.

"Either that or I use the blue tornado on them. Oh that's right, why didn't I think of that!" Sonic got another idea. He then ran at full speed around the dogs and they got dizzy from him running so fast. This made a blue whirlwind around them, sending the dogs into the mucky water.

"Eww…..that's gonna make them smell nasty" Amy said.

"Yes. Let's get back to the village" Sonic said and carries Amy bridal style, running his way back to the village.

 **xxx**

Later when the gang was back, Nebula was healing their injuries with her healing powers. She began with Shadow first.

"Hold still, Shads. This may sting a bit" Nebula said and healed Shadow's hand.

"Yeow! Easy!" Shadow winced.

"Sorry, just hold still" Nebula said.

Nebula healed his hand and he groans in pain when his bite-marks are healed. Then he looks at his hand and it's healed.

"Thanks" Shadow sighs in relief.

"No problem" Nebula said and placed her hand on Sonic to heal his wounds. The bite-marks on his arms and legs were healed.

"Thanks Nebula" Sonic said.

"No problem" she then sees if Silver had any wounds, but he had no wounds, "Wow, you're lucky"

"Yup since I can fly by ESP" Silver said.

"Well, whatever send those dogs are after us" Shadow said.

"It's gotta be a hunter with a gun. I hate hunters" Amy said.

"But we are hunters, we hunt animals" Blaze said.

"I meant non-native hunters. You know, hunters with guns that likes to shoot animals" Amy said.

"Okay, we'll figure out" Silver said and goes to his tent.

"He's gonna meditate again right?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Yes. It is said he can see future visions through meditating" Sonic said. Amy got curious about what they said, "Future visions?"

"Well. Silver can see the future for a short period of time" Sonic said.

"Like Cassandra the Great from Greek mythology" Amy said.

"Cassandra?" Sonic asked her.

"Greek goddess who has future visions. Silver is kinda like her" Amy said.

"Oh okay. I've never heard of Greek gods" Sonic said.

"Oh but now you learned about one. The others are for examples Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hercules, Hermes, Perseus, Aphrodite, Apollo, etc" Amy said.

"Cool. Well we got to rest a bit now" Sonic said and walks to his house near the village.


	17. Chapter 17

**11/19/15**

 **97 Reviews, 21 Favs, 22 Followers.**

 **Fang belongs to (c) Archie comics.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, the Indians are getting prepared for what Silver told them about his future vision he saw last night.

"Fellow natives, we are about to face a danger. The forest is gonna be set on fire and it's up to us to save nature's life before it's all destroyed. So be prepared to face this new threat. Are you all with me?" Silver tells his fellow natives.

The natives yelled in agreement and went to get their weapons and their faces painted.

"Do girls get their faces painted too?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yup, now hold still" Sonic said as he put three streaks of paint on her forehead, two triangles on her cheeks and a large mark around her mouth. Sonic himself simply had streaks over his eye.

"Ready for battle Ames?" Sonic asked his girlfriend.

"Hell yes" Amy smiled and hugs Sonic gently. Shadow applied his green and yellow dots with his blue arrowed marks over his eyes and muzzle. Blaze was helping Silver applying his marks by making brown streaks on the locks near the middle one and yellow crowned line on the middle one with blue and green dots on it and on the ones on the side locks. He got also has blue and red markings on his cheeks.

Nebula in her raven bird form flew down and shape-shifts back to a hedgehog, "Silver was right, guys. I just saw a purple weasel with his other hunters, heading this way in less than 15 minutes"

"Then let's get ready to fight back! Everyone!" Shadow shouted and the natives turned to his attention, "We grew up in this tribe and we shall forever have our spirits following us. The only thing these hunters are feeling is greed!" he said.

"It's not gonna be pretty to battle but will do whatever it takes to save our land and wildlife creatures in the forest!" Nebula said.

"Yes, everyone. Charge to battle, hit the drums for war and arm yourselves with spears, bows and tomahawks! To the battle!" Shadow shouted. The natives made their best battle howl and held their weapons up and the others simply shape-shifts into their animal forms.

Even in animal form, they retain their painted marks on their faces and chests.

 _ **"Let's go men!"** _ Knuckles said in telepathy to the other guys in bear form.

 _ **"You got it"**_ Silver said in deer form, allowing Blaze to ride on him. Amy was with Sonic and she had a tomahawk and a spear with her.

"I better stay normal to use these weapons, Sonikku" Amy said.

"So do I" Sonic said and takes his tomahawk.

Nebula already has her face painted and ready to battle, getting on horse Shadow's back and has his weapon along with her bow and arrows ready. Shadow ran to the direction the hunters are along with the others of the tribe.

"March forward!" Nebula shouted to everyone and they all followed her and Shadow while walking forward, "Those hunters better not harm any creatures. I do not like it when they do that"

 _ **"Me neither"** _ Shadow said in telepathy.

* * *

At the same time, Fang had his men ready for the battle and they were standing in a line.

"Alright men, you know why you are here. We'll get rid of these savages by burning their forest, vandalizing their village and then kill the surviving ones" Fang said.

"Yes sir" Fang's men shouted.

"And are you guys with me?!" Fang asked them all.

"YES!" they all shouted and take their rifles out.

Fang then takes a torch and grins maniacally, "Now I will play with fire" He said and threw the torch at the trees and they catches fire quickly since he has covered some with hay.

 **xxx**

Shadow in his horse form was detecting anything that might jump out from the trees but found nothing. That is until he heard a pack of crows cawing in the air.

 _ **"We are near"**_ Shadow said to Nebula in telepathy.

Nebula looked up and saw the crows flying away and then she smelled something, "Fire!"

 _ **"Just like in my future vision"** _ Silver gasped in telepathy.

Very right, a blazing fire was spreading in the forest with deer, wild boars, bears, wolfs and other wild animals running away from the fire.

 _ **"Blaze, think you can drain the flames?!"** _ Shadow neighed in telepathy.

"I can try" Blaze ran up to the forest fire and she held up her hands to absorb the fire. She concentrates on it and soon the fire was getting into her hands and she grunts that it's so much to absorb.

 _ **"Come on, Blaze!"** _ Silver pleaded. Blaze now sweats by so much heat building up in her by absorbing the fire. When she was done, she collapsed.

 _ **"Everyone! Weapons ready!"** _ Shadow neighed in telepathy.

The natives held up their weapons and ran through the forest. Blaze got helped by Silver and she rode on him.

 _ **"You okay, Blaze?"** _ Silver asked in telepathy.

"Yeah I'm fine" Blaze said with a smile.

 _ **"Good, now let's move to battle!"** _ Silver said in telepathy. The Natives then yelled their battle cries until they saw a group of gunmen.

"There they are!" Sonic shouted. Fang then showed up and held his gun up.

"Alright men! ATTAAACK AND DON'T SHOW MERCY!" Fang shouted and fires his gun. The hunters ran towards the natives and the natives charges at them too. A few of the huntsmen managed to hurt and kill some of the natives but not so many. Knuckles in his bear form smacks some away with his paws.

"URRRGH!" The huntsmen he hits flew into the river. Rouge in her coyote form was biting onto a mobian rat hunter's rear end.

"YEOOOOW!"

Meanwhile Amy and Sonic fought side by side and they used their weapons to fight these hunters.

"They are tough but we are better!" Amy yelled and knocks one hunter's gun off.

"Yeah, and I'm getting fed up with them!" Sonic said and threw his tomahawk at one hunter's chest.

"Me too!" Amy said and stabs the hunter's chest with the spear.

"Whatever happens our love will keep us alive" Sonic said and knocks down two hunters.

Nebula used her bare hands and with Silver they beat down many hunters together with Blaze.

"Kaabooyah! Let's do this!" Nebula said and knocked off the rifles some hunters had and breaks them.

Amethyst was also in the fight and she whacks some hunters with a staff.

"YOU WANT FOREST FIRE! I GIVE YOU FOREST FIRE!" She yelled and smacks some in the head. Soon Fang joined in the fight and he sees Rouge fighting some hunters with her bare fists.

"HEY BATTY!" he shouted and fires at her, making a bullet hole on her wing.

"AAAHHH!" Rouge screamed in pain and fell down. Knuckles sees this and growls in anger and ran toward Fang in bear form.

"HUUUUAAAAAARGH!" he roared and hits Fang in the gut.

"AAAURGH!" Fang screamed and fell on his back, still with rifle in hand. He then lifts his rifle up to shoot Knuckles now

 _ ***BANG***_

"URRRGH!" Knuckles groaned in pain and growls again, looking at the wound on his shoulder.

"Knuckles!" Rouge gasped and morphed into a coyote to attack Fang.

"AAAAHHHH! GET OFF ME!" Fang screamed and tries to push her off him, protecting himself with his rifle.

Nebula was deflecting the attacks with her spear like a bow staff, pushing the hunters aside. Then she used her bow to fire some arrows at their weapons to destroy them.

"Nice shot Nebula!" Shadow said to her nearby.

"Thanks!" Nebula smiled.

The battle keeps going for like an hour and the natives were starting to dominate the hunters.

"That's it! I'm letting the dogs out!" Fang takes out a whistle to call out his dogs to kill these savages for good.


	18. Chapter 18

**11/20/15**

 **101 Reviews, 22 Favs, 22 Followers.**

 **Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 is out in theaters right now!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The dogs came and they jumps up on some of the natives, biting them in the neck and somewhere biting on their limbs. But others were throwing the dogs off them. Some of the dogs attacked Silver in deer form.

 _ **"Argh! GET OFF ME YOU FILTHY BEASTS!"** _ Silver grunts in telepathy and manages to get these dogs off him.

Blaze was in cougar form and she hisses angrily at some of the dogs. But they were not afraid of her and they leap onto her. Unfortunately she managed to knock them off and she claws some of them with her claws, _**"You made the cat angry!"** _ she said in telepathy.

 _ **"Ow! I am not your chew toy, mutts!"** _ Silver knocked the dogs out with his antlers.

At the same time Sonic was fighting the dogs in wolf form.

"Sonic, try speaking to them!" Amy said.

 _ **"Okay!"** _ Sonic nods and speaks in dog/wolf language. After talking with them some, he turns to Amy, _**"They wanna eat us!"**_

"Shit!" Amy screamed and quickly fights the dogs in her eagle form, _**"I need a hand her!"** _ Amy screeches.

 _ **"I'm coming!"** _ Sonic ran at them and kills a few of them with his powerful jaws.

"No! They are failing!" Fang screamed.

 _ **"Nebula! Don't get too soft on them! They're evil!"**_ Shadow neighed in telepathy. Nebula was unable to fight animals since she cares for them.

"Maybe I can't fight. But I can..." Nebula sees Fang's net, "Catch them!" Nebula turns into her raven form and steals Fangs net

"HEY!" Fang screamed. Nebula held the net together and she catches the dogs one by one in the net.

 _ **"Good thinking, Nebs!"** _ Shadow neighed in telepathy.

 _ **"Thanks. Now take the owner!"** _ Nebula flew away with the dogs. Sonic and Shadow ran at Fang as he tries to run away from them.

"Not so fast!" Sonic came in Fang's way, terrifying the weasel when Shadow came too. He then picked him up.

"Tell us something. Who are you working for?!" Sonic asked.

"C-C-C-Crimson" Fang stuttered.

"That red echidna?!" Sonic growled.

 _ **"The same echidna with sharp weapons from this knuckles?!"** _ Shadow neighed in telepathy.

"Yes. He wanted me to get revenge on you guys. You are the ones who beat the hell out of him. He is now in prison" Fang said.

"Well good, because you are gonna be sent there as well" Sonic said.

"Hmph! Good luck with that. Because the king won't believe you, savage" Fang chuckled.

 _ **"Oh, don't worry. He'll believe us eventually"**_ Silver walks up to his face in telepathy.

 **xxx**

A while later, Sonic and his pals were at Scourge's castle.

"His majesty is on his way" Rosy said to them, walking to the throne room with them and Fang. Scourge was standing at his throne and had a bitter look on his face at seeing Fang.

"Well natives? What have you brought to me?" he asked them.

"A hunter trying to kill us all" Sonic pushed Fang aside in anger.

"Well, speak to me hunter!" Scourge demanded Fang to talk.

"Well your majesty, it's that Crimson has offered me a deal through a message he sent to me. He wanted me to get revenge on him by setting the forest on fire" Fang spoke out.

Scourge goes up to him with angry steps and grabs his shirt collar, "No one burns my forest and the natives are not going anywhere without my permission" he yelled at him.

"If he ever tries to hunt animals again, I'm gonna roast his ass on fire!" Nebula growled in anger that she so wanted to beat the hell out of Crimson.

"Guards, take Fang to the prison, I want him to share cell with Crimson" Scourge said to the guards.

"Yes sir" the guards grabs Fang and gets him to the prison.

"So what made you changed that you're no longer after me?" Amy asked the king.

"Don't ask me, ask her" Scourge nods to Rosy.

"I did, He understood what I meant about love and that love comes from the heart, not by choosing" Rosy said.

"Is it? Well I followed my heart to Sonikku" Amy said, holding onto Sonic.

"Yes, and we are gonna be married as well" Sonic said.

"Are we?" Amy asked him cheerfully.

"Yes, I love you more than life itself Ames" Sonic said. Everyone in the throne room was touched by this moment.

 **xxx**

The next day, the natives along with King Scourge and Rosy was attended to Sonic and Amy's wedding.

"Do you, Sonic? Take Amy to be your wife?" Shadow asked.

"I do" Sonic said.

"And you Amy, do you take Sonic to be your husband?" Shadow asked Amy.

"I do" Amy said smiling.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss" Shadow said and Amy and Sonic kisses each other. Amethyst was shredding a happy tear at seeing her daughter getting married.

"AARRRROOOOOOOO!" Sonic accidently howled in happiness.

The natives, King Scourge and Rosy just stared in shock.

"Sorry. I need to control that" Sonic smiles nervously.

"Oh silly. Come here!" Amy giggled and pulled him close to kiss him again.

"I love you Amy Rose" Sonic said.

"I love you too Sonic the Hedgehog" Amy said. They both ran past the guests and morphs into their animals forms to have their honeymoon together. Everyone else goes and does their own things.

"Still the same old Sonic" Shadow chuckled and shook his head.

Then Nebula leans in and gave him a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Next time, it's our turn" Nebula said.

Shadow blushed slightly by the kiss Nebula gave him, "Ummm yes" he said a bit surprised.

"Oh, Shadow. You sound so cute when you're a little stunned" Nebula smirked.

"Am I?" Shadow smirked back.

"Yes you are, shy boy" Nebula said, stroking his chin in a teasing way.

"Oh my raven girl" Shadow said and stroke her ponytail. Silver and Blaze watched them having their romantic moment. Unknown to them they were holding hands.

"Uhhh…..sorry?" Silver pulled his hand away shyly.

"It's alright Silver. I know we are feeling the same as they do" Blaze said, blushing a bit. They both then realized.

"It's love from the heart" Silver said and Blaze nods, they leaned in to kiss each other.

We later see Sonic in wolf form and Amy in eagle form running through the grass field with the bison and they were both happy to live together forever.

The end.


End file.
